El Pasado Siempre Vuelve
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Es una continuación del final de la tercera temporada. El tiempo en Storybrooke cada vez es más frío por culpa de Elsa. Los habitantes de Storybrooke se ven obligados a pedir la ayuda del terrible Davy Jones,lo que hará que Hook se enfrente a sus mayores temores...
1. Prólogo

A primera vista muchos podían preguntarse cómo semejante barco era capaz de seguir navegando. El casco estaba lleno de costras y tan descolorido por la sal del mar y el viento que ya no se sabía el color que había tenido alguna vez. El mástil,medio podrido por el paso de los años,apenas permanecía erguido y la vela,negra como el carbón,tenía los bordes raídos y agujeros del tamaño de balas de cañón. Pero este barco no era un barco cualquiera. Era un barco maldito para cumplir una misión muy especial a través de los siglos junto con su tripulación y su capitán. Muchos en el barco,incluído el capitán,habían intentado escapar de su misión a lo largo de su vida pero nadie puede huir eternamente de su destino y la maldición los había atormentado hasta que habían regresado al barco. Además,era el único barco capaz de viajar entre mundos sin la ayuda de una judía mágica,por lo que a veces recibían peticiones de ayuda desde otros reinos. Si el capitán determinaba que el motivo de la petición valía la pena los ayudaba pero si no...si no ,los transformaba en miembros de la tripulación. Y cuando alguien se transforma en miembro de la tripulación es permanente pues hay un regla escrita en todos los reinos ,y es que nadie escapa del Holandés Errante.

Por eso el capitán Davy Jones pensó que los habitantes de Storybrooke debían estar bastante deseperados cuando recibió su carta rogándole que acudiera a su pueblo. Bueno más tripulantes para mi barcopensó con una sonrisa antes de guardar la carta en su chaqueta.


	2. Chapter 1

(1 mes antes)

Emma despertó con un gemido. La verdad es que hubiese deseado quedarse en la cama unos minutos más pero sabía que,en cuanto se despertaba,era incapaz de permanecer en la cama un segundo más. una lástima porque las vistas son fantásticaspensó mirando el pecho de Hook,quien dormía plácidamente con los brazos extendidos.

Emma sonrió. Había intentado rechazar sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo pero cuando Hook le confesó la noche anterior que había vendido el Jolly Roger,su posesión más preciada,por ella, no había podido resistirse. Todo había empezado con un beso y al final habían terminado en la cama. Fue hacia la cocina para preparar un café mientras se frotaba los brazos. Era primavera pero ese día hacía un frío espantoso. Cuando puso la cafefera en la vitrocerámica se sobresaltó al sentir cómo unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás:

-Buenos días Swan-dijo Hook.-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues la verdad es que no-contestó Emma,solo para molestarlo.-Tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir.

-¡Mentirosa!Hasta ahora ninguna mujer se ha quejado de mis ronquidos.

-Entonces seré yo la primera que te dice la verdad-dijo con una sonrisa,-y quita de ahí que se va a quemar el café.

Hook se apartó mientras Emma servía dos humeantes tazas de café. Se sentaron en la mesa,bastante juntos,y no llegaron a terminarse el café cuando se estaban besando de nuevo y dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cama.

-¿Sabes?-empezó Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa.-No me importaría pasarme el resto del día así.

Emma rio y lo atrajo hacia sí...entonces oyeron el timbre. Ambos se quedaron congelados,aún no le habían contado a nadie su relación y Emma no quería que este fuese el modo en que la gente se enterase.

-¡Vete por la ventana!-le ordenó a Hook.

-¿Estás loca?¡Hace un frío que pela!

-¡Me da igual!¡No quiero que mi hijo me descubra con un hombre semidesnudo!Tengo que darle ejemplo.

-Haberlo pensado antes-dijo Hook mientras se ponía los pantalones de cuero a toda prisa y le daba a Emma un beso en los labios.-Ya volveré amor.

Cuando se hubo marchado,Emma abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hijo y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Voy a hacerte unas tortitas de esas que te gustan tanto,¿de acuerdo?-le sugirió Emma.

-Ya he comido en casa de Mary Margaret-dijo Henry con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Neil?

-Bien,aunque llora mucho.

-Es normal si es un recién nacido,después iremos a verles.

-Genial. Oye-dijo Henry señalando a la ventana,-¿Eso es nieve?

Emma miró por la ventana. Efectivamente,estaba nevando como si fuese diciembre. Esto no puede ser normalpensó. Después tendría que ir a hablar con Rumplestinskin sobre ello. Se lo habría comentado a Regina pero tras lo que había ocurrido con Marian, Emma estaba segura de que Regina la estrangularía si la veía. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al recordarlo pero tampoco podía dejar morir a aquella mujer en las mazmorras. Además Emma no sabía que se trataba de la mujer de Robin,no había nada que pudiese haber hecho. De todos modos,Regina no actuaba de forma muy racional cuando se enfadaba así que lo mejor sería evitarla por el momento. La voz de Henry interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Hook debe estar pasándolo fatal con este frío.

Emma casi se cae de la silla al oírlo y apenas pudo balbuecear:

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Sus voces se escuchaban a través de la puerta-replicó con una sonrisa divertida.-Bueno,¿nos vamos a ver a Neil?

Emma se levantó recordándose a sí misma que no debía subestimar la inteligencia de su hijo.


	3. Chapter 2

Rumplestinkin abrió el armario en el que guardaba su daga y la acarició. Cada vez que la veía sentía un aguijonazo de culpa. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle a Belle en un asunto así,y más ahora que estaban casados,pero tenía que protegerse. Belle era solo una chica y cualquiera le podrIa arrebatar la verdadera daga si la el recuerdo del cauriverio que había pasado encerrado por Zelena hacía que se estremeciera. Además Belle también era buena,quizás demasiado buena. La adoraba por el corazón de oro que tenía pero precisamente por eso no entendía que a veces,para conseguir el bien,había que hacer el mal anteriormente. Solo tenía la esperanza de que Belle nunca descubriese la verdad porque no estaba seguro de si su esposa sería capaz de perdonarlo.

-¡Rumple!

Cerró el armario rápidamente y se encaminó a la parte principal de la tienda al oír la voz de Belle. Cuando llegó,se quedó paralizado por lo que vio:copos de nieve del tamaño de bolas de ping-pong caían del cielo,tiñendo la calle de blanco. Sería una estampa de lo más normal de no ser porque estaban en Abril.

-Rumple,¿ sabes qué está pasando?-preguntó Belle con voz preocupada.

Esos dos imbécilespensó.Por supuesto que Rumplestinskin sabía lo que estaba pasando. Los idiotas de Emma y Hook se habían traído algo consigo aunque ellos le habían jurado lo contrario. Encima se habían llevado lo más peligroso de todo:el jarrón que contenía a la Reina de la Nieve,Elsa.

-Lo que pasa-le contestó a Belle-es que tengo que hablar con la parejita de Emma y Hook antes de que Storybrooke se convierta en el próximo Polo Norte.

Y así le dio un beso a Belle,quien todavía estaba perpleja por la respuesta,y salió hacia la casa de los Charming.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- le preguntó Emma a Mary Margaret.

-Bueno,no he dormido mucho pero,¿a qué es precioso?

Emma sonrió al ver la cara de adoración que su madre le dedicaba al pequeño Neil,a quien mecía en sus brazos. Nunca pensó que tendría un hermano pero tampoco pensó nunca que los cuentos de hadas existían y que Blancanieves era su madre.

-Sí,si que lo es,mamá-respondió Emma.

-Me encanta que me llames así.

-Pues no te preocupes que voy a seguir llamándote así durante mucho cierto,¿dónde está papá?

-Ha ido a comprar pañales.

-¡Pero eso deberían haberlo comprado antes!-Emma pensó lo raro que era reprender a su propia madre.

-Estábamos bajo la amenaza de una bruja malvada que quería raptar a mi hijo. No teníamos tiempo para pensar en pañales,precisamente.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo-dijo Henry entre carcajadas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Emma fue a abrir creyendo que sería David con los pañales,pero desde luego no esperaba a Rumplestinskin,que parecía bastante enfadado,por cierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Este nunca trae buenas noticiaspensó Emma.

-Precisamente buscándote a ti,salvadora-dijo pronunciando la última palabra con sorna.

-¿Qué pasa ?

-Verás,sabes que no soporto las mentiras,a no ser que sea yo quien las diga,por supuesto.

-Ve al grano,Rumplestinskin.

-Tú y tu amiguito trajeron algo de mi almacén cuando viajaron en el tiempo.

-Eso es imposible,Hook y yo tuvimos cuidado en no tocar nada-dijo Emma,perpleja por la acusación.

-¿De verdad?¿Nada en absoluto?

Entonces Emma lo recordó. Hook había cogido una especie de jarra aunque la había dejado inmediatamente en su sitio...o eso creía.

-Bueno,había una jarra pero la dejamos en su sitio...

-No lo creo porque si lo hubieran hecho,no estaría nevando como si estuviéramos en pleno Diciembre.

Emma miró por la ventana. La nieve había aumentado considerablemente desde que salió de su apartamento. Parecía una ventisca y desde luego no era nada normal.

-Rumplestinskin, antes de acusar a mi hija de algo que probablemente no es su culpa-dijo Mary Margaret.-¿qué tiene que ver la nieve con esa jarra?

-Esa jarra contenía a la Reina del Hielo,Elsa.

-Y por supuesto,llegó allí ella solita-interrumpió Emma con sarcasmo.

-A mí no me culpes. Hice un trato con alguien del reino de Arendell quien me pidió que encerrase a Elsa.

-¿Arendelle?-repitió Mary Margaret-No me suena ese nombre.

-Es un reino muy remoto. Básicamente todo lo que hay es nieve,trolls y lagos congelados.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo que quiere exactamente esta Elsa?-le preguntó Emma.

-No. Para eso vas a tener que preguntarle, y pronto porque evidentemente esta chica está fuera de control.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está.

-Yo puedo rastrearla pero a partir de ahí es tu problema.

-¡Yo no fui la que la encerró en una jarra!

-¡Pero fuiste la que la liberaste!Además si ve al tipo que la encerró se pondrá todavía más nerviosa y a saber cuáles serían las consecuencias. Eso sí,te recomendaría que pidieses ayuda. Tu magia no está lo suficientemente desarrollada para esta tarea.

Aunque a Emma no le gustase darle la razón a Rumplestinskin en esta ocasión la tenía. Solo había recibido un par de lecciones y a pesar de que sabía que su magia era poderosa continuaba sin tener ni idea de cómo urilizarla.

-Pero tú eres la única persona con la magia suficiente para enfrentarse a ella-replicó Emma.

-Hay otra persona que puede hacerlo y lo sabes perfectamente. Otra cosa es que la puedas convencer.

Emma maldijo entre dientes. Claro que había alguien más con magia pero precisamente era la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento:Regina.

* * *

**PD:Elsa aparece en el próximo capítulo y tampoco falta mucho para la aparición de Davy Jones. ¡Si les gusta la historia por favor,dejen reviews!Por cierto,gracias a Always Stanathan por la suya. ¡Realmente me alegró el día!**


	4. Chapter 3

Regina miró por la ventana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de whiskey. Cada vez que pensaba en Robin,un agudo dolor le atravesaba su corazón. Regina sabía que había hecho cosas horribles en el pasado,cosas de las que se arrepentía profundamente. Pero había intentado redimirse salvando Storybrooke...dos veces.¿Era tanto pedir encontrar su felicidad? Creía que con Robin la había hallado por fin,que había encontrado su final feliz. Pero claro,para los villanos no hay finales felices. El destino se lo había dejado muy claro cuando Marian,la esposa de Robin,apareció aquella noche en Granny's.

Quizás me lo merezco pensó Regina. Al fin y al cabo Marian debería haber muerto en sus mazmorras,ejecutada por haber encubierto a Blancanieves cuando era la Reina Malvada. Irónicamente,había sido Regina la que había causado toda esta situación.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Regina soltó el vaso y fue a abrir. Cuando vio a la persona que estaba fuera casi no se lo podía creer.

-Regina tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Emma.

Regina estaba furiosa porque también culpaba a Emma de su situación. Si no se hubiese empeñado en traer a Marian desde el pasado ahora ella estaría viviendo feliz con Robin.

-¿Por qué?¿Quieres terminar de destrozar mi vida?

-Regina siento lo que ocurrió. No sabía quién era Marian y, aún así,no podía dejarla morir en tu cárcel-dijo Emma haciendo énfasis en la palabra tu .

-¿Sabes?No he convertido tu vida en un infierno por Henry pero no me tientes.

-Mira,no quiero discutir. He venido aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

Regina pensó que o Emma tenìa una faceta suicida o era la persona con menos vergüenza de Storybrooke.¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle su ayuda después de lo que le había hecho?Iba a abrir la boca para responderle cuando Emma la interrumpió:

-Primero déjame hablar.¿Te has dado cuenta de que está nevando en Abril?

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta pero hasta ese momento no se había parado a reflexionar sobre lo extraño que era. Había estado demasiado ocupada intentando lidiar con su dolor.

A continuación Emma le explicó la llegada de Elsa y su necesidad de detenerla antes de que destruyese el pueblo.

-Pero según lo que me has contado-dijo Regina,-el jarrón en el que estaba encerrada Elsa llegó aquí desde el almacén de Rumplestinskin a través del portal,por lo que la culpa es tuya y de ese pirata de tres al cuarto.

-¿Por qué todos se empeñan en echarme la culpa a mí?

-Porque lo es. Así que ahora lo arreglas tú sola.

-Pero..

Regina no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que le cerró la puerta en las narices. Estaba harta de Emma y de toda su familia que,a lo único que se dedicaban era a amargarle la vida cada vez que conseguía un poco de felicidad. A partir de ahora pensó Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa Emma y Blancanieves van a tener que arreglar sus problemas solos.

* * *

Emma se quedó mirando la puerta blanca de la casa de Regina. Se sentía totalmente humillada. No estaba acostumbrada a pedirle ayuda a los demás y aunque sabía que le iba a costar convencer a Regina no había esperado que la tratara con tanta hostilidad por algo que no era su culpa. Claro que Regina tendía a culpar a los demás de sus problemas como había hecho con su madre cuando ésta era solo una niña. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia su coche amarillo cuando recibió un mensaje de Rumplestinskin indicándole la direcciòn en la que estaba Elsa.

_Está en el bosque. Date prisa_

_Estoy harta_ pensó Emma. Iba a ir al bosque ella sola para hablar con Elsa. Se las había arreglado sola toda su vida e iba a seguir haciéndolo. Se metió en el coche y estaba a punto de arrancarlo cuando alguien abrió la otra puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Kilian,¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-Emma no sabía cuando había empezado a llamarle Kilian en vez de Hook pero le gustaba el cambio.

Kilian sonrió y le dijo:

-Estaba encontrando un sitio donde resguardarme de la ventisca después de que me echases de tu apartamento...

-No te eché de mi ...

-Y-continuó Kilian como si no la hubiera oído-entonces te vi en tu característico coche y decidí seguirte. Por supuesto he escuchado toda tu conversación con Regina.

-Entonces sabrás que esto puede ser peligroso y que es mejor que te quedes.

-¿Puede ser?-repitió Kilian con una carcajada-Claro que es peligroso. Vamos a enfrentarnos con la causante de esta nevada quien,evidentemente,tiene mucho poder. Y esa es la razón por la que no voy a dejarte ir sola digas lo que digas.

Emma sonrió. Era cierto que siempre se las había arreglado sola pero ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía a Kilian,que siempre la había apoyado desde que se conocieron y que nunca dejaría que le pasase nada. Se inclinó y lo besó. La mano de Kilian estaba en su cintura,atrayéndola hacia él,y su aliento era cálido contra su piel. Emma puso la mano en el pecho del pirata, y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el suyo propio. Finalmente Emma se apartó lentamente de él y dijo:

-Tenemos que encontrar a Elsa.

-En este pueblo nunca hay un día tranquilo,¿eh?-replicó Kilian con una sonrisa.

Emma también sonrió y miró por el retrovisor. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el pelo algo alborotado. Además, le faltaba el manera de ir a una pelea pensó mientras arrancaba el coche.

El bosque se había convertido en un manto blanco sin una pizca de verde. Al bajar del automóvil Emma pudo ver que la nieve le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía que subir los pies bastante para caminar.

-Bueno,pues a buscar a Elsa-dijo con resolución.

-No creo que tengas que buscar mucho-dijo Hook señalando al cielo.

Sobresaliendo entre los árboles,podía verse una pequeña torre de hielo que resplandecía en contraste con el cielo gris. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la torre. Cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que la torre era parte de una casa también hecha de se acercó a las puertas congeladas mientras Kilian desenvainaba la espada y las abrió. Dentro había unas grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz,iluminando el sitio,y nada más a excepción de un sillón,hecho de hielo como todo lo demás. En él estaba sentada una chica de unos veinte años de pelo rubio que llevaba un vestido azul a juego con el color de sus ojos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la chica con voz arisca.

-Dos habitantes del pueblo que estás congelando-replicó Kilian.

Emma le lanzó una mirada que venía a decir no la enfades más de lo que ya debe estar .

-Mi nombre es Emma Swan y el maleducado es Kilian Jones-contestó Emma-¿Y tu nombre es...?

-Elsa,la reina de Arendelle-respondió levantándose del sillón.

-Escucha,no queremos hacerte daño.

-Y¿por qué ese tiene una espada?-la interrumpió señalando a Kilian.

-Si te dirijes a la casa de la mujer que quiere recrear la glaciación mejor ir armado-dijo el pirata.

-¡Yo no quiero esto!-gritó Elsa al tiempo que unos esquirlas de hielo salían de sus manos-Es que...- se sentó en el sillón con lágrimas en los ojos-primero estaba en el salón real celebrando mi coronación cuando un ser horrible apareció y de repente me desperté en un granero.

Emma sonrió. Había esperado encontrarse con una mujer poderosa y amenazante pero en realidad solo era una chica confusa y desorientada en busca de su hogar. En cierto modo le recordaba a ella misma antes de llegar a Storybrooke. Se acercó a Elsa y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás en Storybrooke,un pueblo de Maine.

-¿Maine?-repitió Elsa desconcertada.

-No importa,déjalo. La cuestión es que estás en otro...reino.

-Pero yo quiero volver a Arendelle.

-Te ayudaremos,no te preocupes. Hay un mago que puede devolverte a tu hogar-Emma decidió ahorrarse el detalle de que era el mismo que la había encerrado en un jarrón.

De todos modos las palabras parecieron reconfortar a Elsa porque la nieve paró de caer y el sol salió entre las nubes.

-Así que-dijo Kilian que ya había envainado la espada,-¿vienes con nosotros?

-Sí,por supuesto. Gracias por ayudarme.

* * *

**PD:Si les gusta por favor dejen reviews**


	5. Chapter 4

Emma,Kilian y Elsa llegaron a Granny's por la tarde. Emma había enviado un whatsapp a los demás informándoles sobre la situación y para cuando aparcó el coche enfrente del restaurante la mitad del pueblo estaba allí. Cuando entraron,la discusión paró y todas las miradas se clavaron en Elsa. A Emma le dio un poco de pena la chica ya que ella misma sabía lo que era ser una forastera en Storybrooke.

-¿Esta es la que ha provocado la tormenta?-preguntó Gruñón,tan rudo como siempre.

-Espera un momento-dijo Emma saliendo en defensa de Elsa.-No ha sido a propósito,estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo controlarlo.

-Entonces ¿cada vez que tenga una crisis de ansiedad va a haber nieve aunque sea verano?

-No planeo quedarme en este sitio durante mucho tiempo-dijo Elsa.-Lo único que quiero es volver a Arendelle.

-Rumplestinskin puede ayudarte,¿no es cierto?-dijo Emma volviéndose hacia él.

En cuanto vio a Rumplestinskin,una mirada de odio y furia cruzó la cara de Elsa. La temperatura bajó rápidamente y la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza.

-¡Tú fuiste el que me encerraste!

-Sí ese fui yo-dijo Rumplestinskin sin inmutarse por el despliegue de poder de la chica.-Y ahora estoy intentando ayudarte.

-¿Quién te pidió que me encerrases?-preguntó Elsa cada vez más enfadada.

-Secreto profesional.

-¡Oh venga ya!-dijo Regina,que también había ido al restaurante.-¡Contéstale de una vez!

-Era alguien llamado Hans-explicó Rumplestinskin.-Pero desafortunadamente no me dijo nada más.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para Elsa porque la nieve dejó de caer repentinamente y ella miró a Rumplestinskin con una mirada de incredulidad y después de compresión.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-murmuró casi para sí misma.

-¿Qué entiendes?-preguntó Regina impacientemente.-¿Y quién es Hans?

-Hans es el rey de las Islas del Sur. Nuestros territorios siempre habían sido enemigos hasta hace unos años cuando se firmó la paz. Hans vino al palacio de mi familia para afianzar las relaciones entre los reinos pero entonces-su voz se cortó en ese instante-mi padre murió y yo tuve que tomar su puesto como monarca de Arendelle. En ese momento Hans le pidió matrimonio a mi hermana pequeña,Anna. Según él porque la amaba pero yo nunca lo creí. Cuando intenté advettirla,discutimos. Esa fue nuestra última conversación.

-Por eso quería enviarte lejos-dijo Emma.-Tu hermana ocuparía el trono y él se convertiría en rey de Arendelle y de las Islas del Sur.

-Probablemente la muerte de tu padre no fue un accidente-replicó Regina.

-Pero ¿por qué no me mató a mí también?

-Porque-contestó Rumplestinskin-yo me negué. Eres peligrosa con tu poder y no me iba a arriesgar. Era más fácil encerrarte.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Elsa muy nerviosa de repente-¿Y si va a por Anna ahora? Tengo que regresar a Arendelle inmediatamente.

-Eso no es tan fácil-dijo Rumplestinskin.-Solo se puede abrir portales a otros mundos mediante judías mágicas y aquí no hay.

Elsa se acercó al mago con una expresión impasible y dijo.

-Es tu culpa por encerrarme así que o me ayudas o entierro este lugar en nieve.

Todos enmudecieron ante sus palabras. Más les valía ayudar a Elsa o un eterno invierno se instalaría en Storybrooke.

-Tiene que haber una manera,¿verdad?-dijo Emma.

Rumplestinskin suspiró,resignado y dijo:

-Sí que la hay pero es muy peligrosa. Existe un barco capaz de cruzar entre mundos llamado El Holandés Errante. Le podríamos pedir ayuda pero es difícil.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Emma que todavía asombrada por el hecho de que El Holandés Errante fuera real.

-Porque-contestó Kilian que había estado callado hasta el momento-su capitán,Davy Jones,es el más traicionero de todos los piratas. Pueden pedirle ayuda pero probablemente no aceptará. Y lo que es peor,transformará a todos los habitantes del pueblo en miembros de su tripulación,como hace siempre.

-¿Es la única alternativa?-casi suplicó Mary Margaret.

-Por desgracia,sí. Puedo enviarle un mensaje para que venga.

-Entonces hazlo-dijo Elsa.

-Es lo mejor-replicó Regina.-Así nos quitamos a esta reina de las nieves de encima.

Al final todos accedireron a solicitar la ayuda de Davy Jones excepto David y Kilian quienes consideraban que el riesgo era demasiado suspiró. A veces no sabía cómo tomarse que su padre y su novio se llevasen tan eso no es lo que la preocupaba. Aunque ella también había votado a favor tenía el presentimiento de que la llegada del Holandés Errante solo iba a traer más problemas.

* * *

Regina estaba exhausta después de la discusión sobre Elsa. Casi toda la gente se había ido de Granny's. David y Mary Margaret le habían ofrecido a Elsa quedarse en su casa hasta que el dichoso barco llegase y Hook y Emma se habían ido juntos. Regina pudo sentir los celos que la comían por dentro. No porque estuviese atraída hacia el pirata,no era su tipo precisamente,sino porque Emma esfaba feliz con su relación mientras que a ella le habían arrebatado la suya.

Con un suspiro,y sin ganas de volver a su casa,se sentó en la zona de las mesas y pidió un vaso de bourbon. Le estaba dando un largo trago cuando oyó una voz que hizo que su corazón se saltase un latido.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó Robin.

Regina se limitó a asentir con la cabeza,incapaz de encontrar su voz.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Regina.

-Regina tienes que entederme. Jamás me habría imaginado que Marian aparecería así y...

-¿La quieres?-si no se lo preguntaba,Regina sentía que iba a explotar.

-Sí, pero también te quiero a ti. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi familia pero...

Regina bajó la mirada. Se negaba a mostrarse débil frente a Robin aunque su corazón se estuviese rompiendo en pedazos. Maldijo a Campanilla por mostrarle el amor de su vida. Estaba mucho mejor sin saberlo.

-No hace falta que digas nada más-le interrumpió Regina.-Quédate con tu familia y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

Regina se levantó y salió de Granny's ,luchando por contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Había caído la noche cuando Kilian y Emma llegaron a la casa de Emma y este la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Te sientes con ganas de subir?-le preguntó Emma con voz jugetona.

En realidad Kilian no se sentía con ganas de nada excepto de estar solo. Así que forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Lo siento amor pero estoy cansado. Otro día,¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Kilian podía ver por la mirada de su novia que estaba preocupada por él. Pero el pirata no se sentía capaz de contarle lo que le pasaba. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Se marchó hacia su habitación en la planta superior de Granny's antes de que Emma le preguntase nada. Una vez allí se derrumbó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Dobló las rodillas y apoyó los brazos sobre ellas. ¿Qué voy a hacer? pensó desesperado. Nunca creyó que volvería a ver de nuevo a Davy Jones. Miró a su ropa,dispuesta desordenadamente sobre su cama. Por una parte quería coger el primer barco del puerto y huir de Storybrooke pero por otra,no conocía muy bien ese mundo y conceptos como televisión o electricidad le seguían resultando extraños. Además,no soportaría dejar a Emma. La quería más incluso de lo que había querido a Milah y no sabría cómo vivir sin ella. _Qué diablos_ pensó soy un pirata,_ya es hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos._ Pero aún así no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar la figura del capitán del Holandés Errante.

* * *

**PD: ¡Ya falta menos para que aparezca Davy Jones!Si les gusta la historia ya saben,dejen reviews. Muchas gracias por el apoyo**


	6. Chapter 5

-Pero¿cuánto va a tardar?-gritó Elsa,desesperada.

Había pasado una semana desde que Rumplestinskin le enviase la carta a Davy Jones. En todo el pueblo se vivía una calma tensa a la espera de su llegada y el hecho de que una persona que podía causar la nevada del siglo con solo chasquear los dedos también viviese ahí no ayudaba. Había gente que culpaba a Elsa de esa situación aunque después de una semana convivendo con ella los Charming se habían convertido en sus mayores defensores,Emma incluida.

En ese momento Elsa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa de los Charming. Llevaba un vestido verde que le había prestado Mary Margaret y que realzaba su cabello rubio. Emma estaba sentada a su lado,intentando calmarla.

-Rumplestinskin dijo que no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar.

-Pero cada minuto cuenta. A estas alturas Hans podría haberse hecho con el control de Arendelle. Si le ha hecho algo a mi hermana...-su voz se apagó y lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

-Escucha Elsa,te prometo que vamos a ayudarte y vas a recuperar tu reino,¿de acuerdo?

Elsa asintió y se secó los ojos.

-Además-dijo Mary Margaret sirviendo unas tazas de café,-estoy segura de que tu hermana está perfectamente.

Emma se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Ahora que Elsa estaba más calmada,había un día soleado sin ninguna nube en el horizonte. A lejos podía verse el mar,tranquilo y tan azul como el cielo,,,o eso creía ella porque ,de repente,apareció una gran ola y sobre esta,el cielo se oscureció con nubes negras de tormenta. Cuando la ola rompió contra el muelle,un barco enorme surgió como por arte de magia(lo cual probablemente era cierto)y se acercó lentamente.

-Elsa,creo que deberíamos ir hacia el muelle ahora mismo-dijo Emma.

Cuando llegaron al muelle,Rumpestinskin y Regina ya estaban allí. Emma sintió una ligera decepción al ver que Killian no estaba. Esa última semana había estado...distraído,sería la mejor palabra para describirlo. Algunas veces Emma estaba hablando con él solo para darse cuenta de que no la había escuchado en absoluto. Emma no era tonta,sabía que le pasaba algo y que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con El Holandés Errante,ya que después de llamarlo había empezado su cambio de comportamiento. Sin embargo Emma había decidido no presionarle porque a ella tampoco le gustaba que le sonsacasen las cosas.

-Y¿ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Regina.

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestarle,Elsa avanzó hasta ponerse delante del grupo y gritó:

-¡Eh,quien sea que está ahí dentro!¡Ya que han venido podrían ser valientes y dar la cara!

Los otros se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. Emma no entendía a esa chica. A veces parecía la más arrojada de las mujeres y otras parecía tan frágil como si fuese a partirse por la mitad del sufrimiento.

Había algunos marineros en cubierta pero ninguno de ellos los miraron. Parecían casi asustados y además, Emma pensó que no tenían un aspecto demasiado saludable. Todos eran delgados hasta el extremo y caminaban con la vista perdida,como zombies. Pero lo más extraño era su color de piel,pues era de un tono verdoso claro que les hacía parecer todavía más enfermizos. El hecho de que los tripulantes los ignorasen enfureció todavía más a Elsa que abrió la boca para gritar otra vez pero en ese momento una puerta en la cubierta se abrió y un hombre apareció y dijo:

-Soy Davy Jones,capitán de este barco.¿Quién ha reclamado la ayuda de El Holandés Errante?

Davy Jones era un hombre fuerte y alto,entrado en los 40 ,con una espesa barba castaña clara y unos ojos azules que eran fríos como icebergs. Podría haber pasado por un hombre completamente normal de no ser por el tono verdoso que compartía con el resto de su tripulación.

-Yo te envié el mensaje-respondió Rumplestinskin-para que ayudases a esta chica.

-Elsa,reina de Arendelle-dijo esta,que no le gustaba nada que la llamasen "chica".

-A mí no me importan los títulos-dijo Davy Jones despectivamente.-Díganme su petición y ya decidiré.

Elsa le contó toda su historia y después hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que nadie habló hasta que Regina dijo:

-Entonces,¿vas a ayudar a la princesita o no?

Elsa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Regina pero esta la ignoró. Davy Jones se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Vengan mañana y les diré mi respuesta.

-Pero si solo nos tienes que decir sí o no-dijo Emma.

-Ya,pero necesito tiempo para deliberar-y dicho eso,volvió a meterse dentro del barco cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Pero¿de qué va este?-dijo Emma,indignada.

-Davy Jones es alguien peculiar-replicó Rumplestinskin.-Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esta situación.

* * *

Killian estaba tomando un café en Granny's,mirando por la ventana el contraste entre el cielo azul del pueblo y el tormentoso que empezaba a partir del muelle. Cuando las nubes negras se habían arremolinado encima del mar unas horas antes su corazón había empezado a latir más deprisa. Se había pasado la semana pensando en la llegada de El Holandés Errante y ahora que ya estaba ahí,todavía estaba más nervioso,no solo por él,sino por el destino de los habitantes de Storybrooke y sobretodo por Emma. Convocar a Davy Jones era muy arriesgado y Killian no quería ver a su novia en peligro.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en ella,Emma entró en el restaurante,visiblemente enfadada. Se sentó en frente de él y le dijo:

-Ese Davy Jones es un imbécil.

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo Killian con una sonrisa.

-Es que ha dicho que necesita tiempo para pensárselo,¿te lo puedes creer?

Sí,Killian sí se lo podía creer,al igual que sabía que el capitán de El Holandés Errante no les ayudaría ni de broma,pero no podía contarle eso así que en su lugar dijo:

-No te preocupes,seguro que ayudará. Si no,siempre puedes lanzarlo por la borda.

Emma se rio ante el comentario y le contestó:

-Me tengo que ir,le he dicho a Henry que iríamos a dar un paseo.

-Qué difícil es llevar una relación en secreto,¿eh?-dijo Killian con una fingida angustia.

-En realidad él ya lo sabe.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos oyó aquel día que te escapaste por la ventana.

-Tan listo como su madre. Y no me escapé,me echaste-dijo Killian,solo para sacarla de sus casillas-Lástima que fuese para nada.

Emma sonrió y dijo:

-Vale de acuerdo,me doy por vencida. Adiós.

Después de que Emma se marchase,Killian tomó una decisión:iba a arreglar este problema por su cuenta.

* * *

La noche había caído. En Storybrooke podía verse el cielo estrellado y la luna llena,iluminando el pueblo pero a partir del muelle las nubes negras tapaban toda luz,haciendo que el mar se viese tan negro como el carbón. Davy Jones estaba en la cubierta,apoyado en el mástil,mientras contemplaba el mar. Estaba harto de él. Aunque durante el día podía bajar a tierra,por culpa de la maldición tenía que pasar las noches en el barco,cumpliendo su misión,la que se había visto interrumpida por el mensaje de los habitantes de ese pueblo. Les había dicho que reflexionaría sobre su petición pero desde un principio había tenido claro que no los iba a ayudar. Al día siguiente les diría su decisión y los transformaría en nuevos miembros de su tripulación. Los que tenía ya estaban para el arrastre y le convenía renovarlos. No es que tuviera algo personal contra ese pueblo sino que él nunca ayudaba a nadie. Iba a los reinos que solicitaban su ayuda solo para burlarse de ellos y conseguir nuevos miembros. Davy Jones sonrió malvadamente mientras pensaba en la cara que se le quedaría a esa chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que había parecido tan desesperada.

Entonces oyó cómo alguien subía a su barco y apoyó en la barandilla. Davy Jones estaba enfurecido,nadie se subía a su barco sin su permiso. Se giró hacia el desconocido y casi se le cayó la espada que tenía en la mano al suelo cuando vio de quien se trataba. La última vez que lo había visto era un crío que le llegaba a la cintura,delgaducho y con unos grandes ojos azules. Davy Jones había visto cómo él y su hermano dormían plácidamente mientras se alejaba a bordo de El Holandés Errante. Ahora ya era un hombre,vestido con ropa de pirata, y con un garfio que sustituía a su mano izquierda,pero seguía teniendo los mismos ojos azules que lo miraban con una actitud impasible.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Killian.

-De acuerdo,hijo-contestó Davy Jones.

* * *

**PD:Bueno¿qué les parece? ¡Si les gusta dejen reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

Lo primero que pensó Killian al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo es que no había envejecido nada. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto excepto por ese enfermizo tono verdoso. Lo segundo que pensó es que ir a El Holandés Errante había sido una muy mala idea,probablemente la peor de su vida,pero estaba ahí con un propósito e iba a cumplirlo.

-Mira-empezó Killian-no he venido a pedirte explicaciones. He pasado toda mi vida ignorándote y me ha ido razonablemente bien.

-¿Todo este tiempo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Claro que sí,no soy idiota pero no he querido acercarme a ti.

-Entonces¿qué haces en este pueblo?

-Vivo aquí. Y precisamente por eso he venido. Sé lo que les haces a los que te piden ayuda,los transformas en estos zombies alelados que tienes por tripulación-dijo Killian con disgusto.-La gente de Storybrooke ya ha sufrido mucho y no se merece eso.

-Me estás pidiendo que los ayude.

-Sí. Si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí o por Liam-dijo Killian,aunque todavía le costaba mencionar el nombre de su hermano-te pido que los ayudes o que al menos te vayas sin molestar.

Dicho esto,Killian se subió a la barandilla del barco,listo para saltar cuando Davy Jones lo llamó:

-Killian,ustedes eran mis hijos y nunca quise dejarlos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Killian con la voz cargada de odio.-Tus razones ya no me importan y yo ya no soy tu hijo,que te quede claro.

Y así,saltó del barco y se alejó a toda prisa.

* * *

Esa misma noche Elsa estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Últimamente apenas dormía,pasaba las noches pensando en Anna. ¿Cómo estaría?¿La echaría de menos?¿Hans le habría hecho algo?Necesitaba llegar a Arendelle tan pronto como fuese posible pero ese hombre,Davy Jones,no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y no estaba segura de que aceptaría llevarla. Además,¿qué iba a hacer una vez llegase a su reino?No podía enfrentarse ella sola a Hans. Con todas esas dudas en su cabeza,se vistió y salió del apartamento con cuidado de no despertar a los Charming.

Se dirigió al puerto. Como reina,estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quería al instante y la paciencia no era su punto fuerte. Iba a exigirle al capitán una respuesta le gustase o no. Llegó a El Holandés Errante cuando vio una figura saltando del barco. Elsa se escondió detrás de unas cajas y observó a la persona. Al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era ese pirata que había ido con Emma a su refugio en el bosque. _¿Qué hace aquí?_ pensó extrañada. Nadie le había dicho que Killian o Hook,como lo llamaban algunos en el pueblo,conociese a Davy Jones. Su intuición le decía que esa situación era muy rara. Al final decidió esperar un rato y marcharse porque creía que iba a tener problemas con el capitán de El Holandés Errante si se enteraba de que había visto a Killian salir de su barco pero quería averiguar lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma se dirigió al puerto para saber la decisión de Davy Jones. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pedirle favores a la gente y mucho menos a un hombre tan desagradable. Si se negaba ella misma iba a tomar el barco. Al fin y al cabo tenía magia y Rumplestinskin y Regina podrían ayudarla. Cuando llegó,los otros dos magos ya estaban allí junto con Elsa. Rumplestinskin le dijo:

-Davy Jones no va a ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le interrumpió Emma.

-Porque nunca lo hace y no veo cómo esta vez va a ser una excepción. Así que tengo un plan. En cuanto Davy Jones salga del barco lo golpeamos con toda la magia que tengamos. Tomaremos el barco y llevaremos a Elsa a Arendelle.

-Pero,¿tú sabes cómo navegar?

-No pero para eso tenemos al novio de Emma-dijo Regina.

-¡Regina!-le reprendió Emma.

-¿Qué?No engañas a nadie queriendo mantenerlo en secreto. Van a todos lados juntos y le pones ojitos cada vez que lo ves.

-Al menos yo tengo novio.

Emma sabía que había cometido un error en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Regina levantó las manos con intención de atacarla pero Rumplestinskin se puso en medio.

-Por favor señoritas. Ahora tenemos que unir fuerzas contra un enemigo común,después pueden pelearse todo lo que quieran.

En ese momento Davy Jones apareció en la cubierta. Todos se prepararon y al grito de ya de Rumplestinskin,atacaron. De las manos de Elsa salieron esquirlas de hielo que dirigió hacia el capitán. Rumplestinskin también alzó las manos y un humo violeta se elevó hacia el barco. Regina hizo que el agua se elevara con el propósito de inundar la nave y Emma se concentró en derribar a Davy Jones. Todos los intentos fueron en vano porque como si el barco estuviese protegido por un escudo invisible,las esquirlas de hielo se destrozaron,el humo se evaporó,el agua resbaló y Davy Jones,quien se estaba riendo a carcajadas,no se movió del sitio.

-Son unos estúpidos-les dijo.-Este barco está a prueba de magia. Si no, ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tengo bastantes enemigos. De todos modos no hacía falta esta muestra de poder,planeaba ayudarlos.

-Entonces¿me vas a llevar a Arendelle?-los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron con esperanza

-¿En serio?-preguntó Emma sin acabar de creérselo.-¿Por qué?

-Mis motivos son asunto mío. No tengo por qué contárselos.

A Emma le pareció sospechosa la aceptación de Davy Jones y por las caras de Rumplestinskin y Regina,a ellos también. A Elsa,en cambio,no parecía importarle. Tenía una gran sonrisa y casi parecía que podía saltar de la alegría allí mismo.

-¿Cuándo podrías llevarme?-preguntó Elsa.

-Esta noche.

Emma se fue hacia su coche. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Elsa ir a Arendelle sola. Quizás la acompañase pero no lo había decidido todavía. Estaba a punto de subirse al coche cuando Elsa la agarró por el brazo.

-Emma quería agradecerte tu ayuda y la de tu familia.

-No ha sido nada.

Elsa parecía insegura,como si quisiese decirle algo más

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Emma,preocupada

-¿De verdad tienes una relación con ese pirata?

A Emma esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Por qué le interesa a Elsa su vida privada?_¿Killian me habrá engañado con ella?_ pensó Emma por un alocado momento.

-Sí,¿por qué lo dices?-contestó finalmente.

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que vi anoche.

* * *

-¿Cómo ha ido,Rumple?

Rumplestinskin no pudo hacer más que sonreir. Mañana a estas horas Elsa por fin estaría fuera del pueblo y podría estar tranquilo.

-Ha ido genial,Belle. Davy Jones y Elsa estarán fuera de Storybrooke esta noche.

-Pobre chica,a saber lo que tendrá que estar sufriendo.

-¿Pobre?nos amenazó con congelar el pueblo si no hacíamos lo que quería.

-Eso es porque su hermana está en peligro. Es comprensible.

Rumplestinskin sonrió por la bondad de Belle. Le debía tanto...sin ella jamás se habría convertido en el hombre que era en ese momento. La besó suave y despacio pero,de repente,empezó a levantarse viento y un gran remolino azul apareció. Cuando se disipó,un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro con los ojos azules y corpulento estaba detrás del mostrador. A Rumplestinskin le parecía familiar,como si lo hubiese visto en alguna parte pero no recordase dónde.

-¿No me recuerdas Rumplestinskin?-dijo el hombre que tenía una voz grave.

-He tratado con mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida. No esperarás que los recuerde a todos.

-Soy Hans,rey de Arendelle y las Islas del Sur.

Genial,el que faltaba pensó Rumplestinskin con fastidio.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?-interrumpió Belle.-Es difícil cruzar entre mundos.

-No estoy aquí físicamente. En realidad,soy una proyección. En Arendelle también hay magos.

-¿Y por qué te has tomado la molestia de aparecerte en mi tienda?-dijo Rumplestinskin con voz hosca.

-Verás,acepté que encerrases a Elsa en vez de matarla con la condición de que siguiese encerrada. Ayer me enteré gracias a uno de los magos que trabajan para mí que Elsa ha sido liberada.

-Si te consuela,no fue culpa mía

-Pues no,no me consuela.Más te vale devolver a esa mocosa a su jarrón.

Eso era suficiente.¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era para ordenarle algo como si fuera su jefe?

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Rumplestinskin con su mejor voz del Oscuro.

-Es cierto,pero yo tengo un gran ejército en los que hay trolls,gigantes y brujos. Y si Elsa pone un pie en Arendelle lo dirigiré a Storybrooke y haré del sitio mi próxima residencia.

La proyección se desvaneció,dejando a Rumplestinskin más preocupado que nunca.

* * *

**PD:¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las reviews!Me animan muchísimo a seguir con la historia.**


	8. Chapter 7

Rumplestinskin se dirigió a la estantería y cogió el jarrón plateado en cuanto la proyección de Hans se desvaneció. Había encerrado a Elsa una vez y podía hacerlo de nuevo. Pensándolo bien,si encerraba Elsa todo serían ventajas:el pueblo estaría de nuevo tranquilo y Davy Jones se iría por dónde había venido. Iba a salir de la tienda,decidido a cumplir su propósito cuando Belle le interrumpió el paso,poniéndose delante de la puerta. Rumplestinskin vio que su esposa llevaba la daga falsa en la mano.

-No lo hagas Rumple-dijo Belle con voz suplicante.

-Si lo hago se acabarán nuestros problemas,Belle. Podremos vivir en paz otra vez...

-¿A cambio de encarcelar a una chica inocente?Rumple ,tú ya no eres así.

-No,pero a veces hay que hacer cosas malas por buenas razones. Quita de en medio,Belle.

-No me obligues a usarla-dijo Belle levantando la daga.

-Belle-dijo Rumplestinskin inhalando un gran suspiro,-la daga es falsa. No puedes hacerme nada con ella.

Los ojos de Belle reflejaba dolor y decepción. Desde que la conoció Belle nunca lo había mirado así. Había traicionado su confianza y entonces Rumplestinskin se dio cuenta de que esa mentira había sido demasiado grande y que quizás su esposa dejase de serlo.

-Vete entonces-respondió Belle.-Y no vuelvas.

Rumplestinskin se fue sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

* * *

Emma cerró con un golpe la puerta de su coche y se dirigió a Granny's. Lo que Elsa le había contado la había dejado a cuadros. ¿Qué hacía Killian en El Holandés Errante en mitad de la noche?No podía creer que llevasen apenas un mes saliendo juntos y ya empezase a mentirle. Entró en el restaurante buscando a Killian pero como no lo vio se dirigió a la planta superior,donde estaba su apartamento. Tocó en la puerta y el pirata la abrió. Estaba sin camiseta y con el pelo mojado,como si acabase de salir de la ducha. Emma tuvo que recordarse por lo que había venido y que no debía distraerse.

-Hola amor-dijo Killian con una sonrisa.

Emma pensó que Killian tuvo que ver algo en su cara porque la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que Emma entrase.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Killian cerrando la puerta.

-Alguien-Emma no veía necesidad de decir que había sido Elsa-me contó que te vio saliendo de El Holandés Errante anoche.¿Es cierto?

Kilian se había puesto pálido pero aún así dijo:

-Sí,es cierto.

-No me lo puedo creer-Emma sabía que estaba gritando pero no le importaba.-Ya conocías a Davy Jones y no me lo dijiste. Has tenido un semana para contármelo y preferiste callarte...

-Emma-dijo Killian tratando de que parase.

-...y no sé que me duele más:cómo me lo ocultaste o tu falta de confianza en mí...

-Emma-repitió Killian que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ya sé que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo pero esto es muy grave...

-¡Es mi padre!-gritó Killian.

-¿Qué?

-Que Davy Jones es mi padre así que,por favor,cállate un momento para que pueda explicártelo todo.

Emma se había quedado sin habla. Había esperado muchas cosas pero eso no,desde luego. Se sentó en la cama y Killian se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?-dijo Emma con incredulidad.

-Te recuerdo que tu madre es Blancanieves,no deberías mostrarte tan sorprendida.

Emma se rio y Killian,al cabo de un rato,también. Lo cierto es que Emma estaba aliviada. Creía que Killian se había metido en un lìo pero,dentro de las posibilidades,eso no era tan malo.

-Emma,-continuó Killian con voz seria-si no te había contado esto no es porque no confíe en ti sino porque nunca le había contado a nadie esta parte de mi vida y no es algo que me apetezca recordar.

Emma puso su mano sobre la de Killian y le dijo:

-No quiero presionarte. Si no estás preparado no tienes que contármelo.

Killian le dio una sonrisa triste y le dijo:

-Quiero contártelo. Yo lo sé todo sobre tu vida y tú sabes muy poco sobre la mía. Además quiero demostrarte que confío en ti pero me gustaría que esto quedase entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto. No pretendía decírselo a nadie,de todos modos.

Killian cogió aire y empezó:

-Verás,mi hermano y yo tuvimos una infancia feliz. Mi madre nos cuidaba y mi padre era capitán de un barco mercante. A veces pasaba meses fuera pero si las travesías eran cortas nos llevaba con él. Gracias a él empezó m pasión por el mar. De pequeño soñaba ser marinero y recorrer el mundo con él. Por desgracia,cuando tenía 11 años mi madre enfermó y murió. Al principio mi padre nos cuidó pero un buen día,desperté y se había ido. No lo volví a ver hasta anoche.

-¿Ni siquiera te dio una explicación cuando fuiste a verle?

-No le pregunté. Lo único que le pedí que ayudara a Elsa y me fui.

-Entonces,por eso cambió de opinión-dijo Emma,asombrada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Killian,extrañado.

-Davy Jones nos dijo esta mañana que iba a ayudar a Elsa aunque todos estábamos seguros de que no lo haría. Me extrañó muchísimo pero ahora lo entiendo. Lo hizo por ti.

Killian se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Es lo mínimo que puede hacer. De todas formas no planeo pedirle nada más ni volver a verle.

Emma lo besó repentinamente. Cuando se separaron, Killlian dijo:

-¿Esto significa que no estás enfadado conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no. De no ser por ti Davy Jones nunca nos habría ayudado. Gracias.

-De nada-respondió Killian con una sonrisa.

En ese momento alguien tocó en la puerta. Emma se levantó para abrir mientras decía:

-Aunque creo que deberías hablar con tu padre y arreglar las...

Emma abrió la puerta y se sorprendió. Belle estaba al otro lado,sin aliento y sudorosa,como si hubiese venido corriendo.

-Tienen que venir conmigo ahora mismo-dijo Belle.

* * *

Elsa estaba sentada en el banco de su castillo de hielo en el bosque. Estaba agradecida a los Charming por dejarle quedarse en su casa pero cuando necesitaba estar sola y pensar iba allí. Estaba emocionada por regresar a Arendelle pero también estaba asustada. Una vez allí,¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a Hans?Por lo que ella sabía Hans podría tener un gran ejé suspiró,ya se encargaría de ese problema cuando llegase

-¿Tomándote un tiempo para pensar?

Elsa se levantó y se giró. Enfrente de ella estaba Rumplestinskin. Durante estas últimas semanas Elsa había intentado controlar su rabia hacia el mago solo porque la estaba ayudando. Pero cuando vio el jarròn plateado,esa rabia volvió a surgir. Sintió cómo sus poderes se descontrolaban y unas esquirlas de hielo salían de sus manos y las dirigía hacia Rumplestinskin. Este las desvió con un movimiento de la mano.

-No te resistas,Elsa. Siento hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción

-¡Prefiero estar muerta antes que encerrada de nuevo!

Rumplestinskin movió la mano otra vez y Elsa se encontró inmovilizada contra la pared. Aún así,sus poderes provocaron que la temperatura del castillo bajase rápidamente y pudo ver con satisfacción cómo los dedos de Rumplestinskin se estaban volviendo violetas. A pesar de eso,Elsa sabía que eso no era suficiente para detener al mago y lágrimas de impotencia se acumularon en sus ojos al pensar lo cerca que había estado de regresar a Arendelle. Cerró los ojos,aguardando,cuando escuchò.

-Suelta ese jarrón,Rumplestinskin.

Elsa abrió los ojos y vio que Killian y Emma habían entrado en la casa. Killian había desenvainado su espada y la sujetaba de tal modo que la punta se clavaba en la espalda de Rumplestinskin.

-No lo entienden-empezó a decir este pero Emma le interrumpió:

-Tú eres el que no lo entiende. Apártate de Elsa o tendrás todo el pueblo cazándote como a un ciervo,Rumplestinskin.

Rumplestinskin tiró el jarrón y Elsa soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Emma se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Vamos a Granny's. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

En menos de un mes se habían celebrado dos reuniones en el restaurante. Todo un récord. Medio pueblo estaba allí y,a diferencia de la primera vez,la discusión no paró cuando Elsa y los demás entraron. Belle estaba en el centro,intentando poner calma.

-¡Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con la amenaza de Hans!

Emma dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Si Elsa va a Arendelle y fracasa,el siguiente lugar en ser conquistado sería Storybrooke. Sin embargo,no podemos volver a encerrarla,eso sería demasiado cruel. La única solución posible es asegurarnos de que Elsa consiga derrotar a Hans.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Belle

-Que vayamos a Arendelle y le plantemos cara.

* * *

**PD: Como digo siempre si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia,dejen reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito hasta ahora!**


	9. Chapter 8

Emma se frotó los hombros. Había pasado la tarde haciendo la maleta con todo lo necesario para ir a Arendelle y estaba cansada. No le gustaba nada la idea de viajar hasta un reino desconocido. A veces se preguntaba si por fin podrìa tener una vida tranquila sin que cada mes apareciera un nuevo problema al que enfrentarse. Emma cogió la maleta y salió hacia el coche. Cuando llegó alli Killian ya la estaba esperando apoyado en el auto,con una bolsa en el suelo.

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado equipaje?-le preguntó el pirata.-Vas a hundir el barco.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir?-le dijo Emma.-Sé que va a ser difícil para ti viajar en el barco de tu padre.

-He ideado un método infalible para solucionar ese problema:ignorarle durante todo el viaje.

-Pero aún así va a ser peligroso...-empezó a decir Emma pero Killian la interrumpió:

-Tienes razón. Por eso no voy a dejarte ir sola a un reino que está en el quinto pino para enfrentarte a un tipo que ni siquiera sabemos quién es exactamente.

Emma suspiró. Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupase tanto por ella(y que no fuese de su familia,claro)pero tenía miedo de que a Killian le pasase algo malo. De todos modos él era tan testarudo como ella y no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Se metieron en el coche y Emma condujo hasta el muelle. Allí la estaban esperando sus padres y Henry junto con Rumplestinskin y Regina,que también iban a ir a Arendelle ya que podrían ser útiles por su magia.

-Emma ten mucho cuidado por favor-dijo Mary Margaret con Neil en brazos.-He ganado un hijo pero no quiero perder otro.

-Esos no son unos ánimos muy buenos-dijo David riéndose.-Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre,no corras riesgos innecesarios.

-De acuerdo-dijo Emma-Les voy a echar de menos. Y a ti también-añadió acariciando a Neil.

-Sé que lo vas a hacer genial mamá-dijo Henry.

-Gracias cariño-contestó besándole en la frente.

Emma subió al barco y vio que su padre estaba hablando con Killian. _A saber lo que le está diciendo_ pensó. Después Killian subió por la pasarela. Al parecer iba en serio con eso de ignorar a su padre porque ni siquiera lo miró. Emma suspiró. Ese viaje iba ser duro.

* * *

Regina miró cómo Emma y Killian subían al barco. Los envidiaba profundamente pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

-Mamá ten cuidado-le dijo Henry

-Claro que sí-respondió Regina abrazándole.

_Ni siquiera mi hijo es del todo mío_ pensó con tristeza.

-Regina.

Regina se volvió para ver a Robin mirándola con preocupación. ¿Es que no había roto su corazón ya?¿Qué más quería de ella?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Regina con la voz más fría que pudo.

-Pedirte que no vayas a Arendelle

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soportaría que te pasase algo malo.

-Creía que yo no te importaba.

Robin le cogió las manos y Regina sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Jamás he dicho eso. Te quiero y no soportaría vivir sin ti.

-Me quieres pero no puedes estar conmigo-dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Robin puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara y le dijo:

-Te quiero a ti,Regina y solo quiero estar contigo. Amé a Marian hace tiempo pero lo que siento por ti es muchísimo más fuerte.

-Entonces¿la has dejado?

-Nunca estuve con ella realmente. Solo pensaba en ti. Creía que estar con ella era lo correcto por mi hijo pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que lo correcto es escuchar a mi corazón.

Regina besó intensamente a Robin. Lo único que podía pensar era cuanto lo había echado de menos. El momento pasó y Regina le dijo:

-Aún así voy a ir a Arendelle. Tengo que proteger Storybrooke para que Henry tenga una vida feliz.

-Iré contigo-respondió Robin inmediatamente.

-Tu hijo te necesita. No te preocupes,sé cuidarme sola.

Robin la besó una última vez y Regina subió al barco junto a Rumplestinskin. Tenía sentimientos encontrados:por una parte tristeza por dejar Storybrooke y por otro felicidad porque cuando volviese podría tener la vida que siempre deseó con Robin. E iba a volver,eso lo tenía claro.

* * *

Elsa corrió para llegar a El Holandés Errante. La noche anterior no concilió el sueño hasta la madrugada y cuando se despertó,tuvo miedo de que el barco se hubiese marchado sin ella. Davy Jones era alguien impredecible y podría haberse hartado de esperar. Jadeando,llegó hasta el barco. Emma,Killian,Regina y Rumplestinskin ya habían embarcado y Elsa subió por la pasarela a toda prisa.

-La principal interesada es la que llega tarde-dijo Regina con sarcasmo.

-Cállate Regina-le espetó Emma.

Elsa suspiró. Ese viaje parecía un bidón de gasolina,solo hacía falta una cerilla para hacerlo explotar. De todas formas las relaciones que tuvieran los habitantes de Storybrooke entre ellos no eran su problema. Su principal objetivo era llegar a Arendelle y recuperar su trono. Y,por supuesto,salvar a Anna de Hans.

-Puesto que ya estamos todos-dijo Davy Jones,-vamos a zarpar. Agárrense a la barandilla o a cualquier cosa que encuentren si no quieren ahogarse.

Elsa se agarró a la barandilla y se preparó. Una gigantesca ola se alzó por encima del barco y Elsa,mientras cerraba los ojos,pensó se acabó. Voy a morir aquí y nunca llegaré a mi reino. La ola engulló el barco y Elsa tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para no caerse. El mar estaba tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada y una luna llena iluminaba la noche a pesar de que hasta hace un instante era de día.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Elsa.

-Cerca de Arendelle-respondió Davy Jones-aunque todavía tardaremos un par de días en llegar.

Elsa sonrió. Dentro de unos días estaría en su casa por fin.

* * *

Rumplestinskin suspiró. Se sentía más lejos de su hogar que nunca. Belle ni siquiera había querido hablar con él antes de irse y no podía culparla. Ella necesitaba su espacio y lo entendía. Cada vez pensaba más que mentirle sobre su daga había sido el segundo mayor error de su vida(el primero había sido abandonar a Baelfire cuando era un niño) y ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Lo que lo sostenía en pie era la esperanza de que Belle lo perdonase aunque que volviese a confiar en él quizás fuese imposible.

En ese momento se acercó a Davy Jones que estaba manejando el timón.

-Hola Davy-le saludó.

-Rumplestinskin-contestó el capitán secamente.

-Espero que no le cuentes a nadie nuestro pasado.

Davy Jones se rio ante eso y le dijo:

-¿Me estás amenazando?Porque eso no te va a funcionar.

-No. Lo que digo es que si quieres tener un viaje tranquilo,me callaría si fuese tú. Tu hijo ya me tiene bastante manía,no necesitamos empeorarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-¿Que Killian es tu hijo?Tú no eres el único que tienes contactos.

En realidad Rumplestinskin había escuchado a Emma y a Elsa hablando sobre la visita nocturna de Killian a El Holandés Errante y había atado cabos. Al fin y al cabo los dos compartían el color de ojos y el apellido. No podía ser casualidad. Con esas palabras Rumplestinskin se alejó de Davy Jones. Creía que eso sería suficiente para que no abriese la boca y esperando llegar pronto Arendelle para bajar de ese barco.

* * *

**PD:No podía soportar que Regina fuese a Arendelle sin arreglar las cosas con Robin. Gracias por las reviews recibidas,me ayudan muchísimo a contnuar con la historia.**


	10. Chapter 9

La noche estaba cubierta de nubes,ocultando las estrellas,lo que no parecía un buen presagio pensó Emma mientras miraba por la ventana del camarote que compartía con Killian. Había pasado dos días desde que el barco zarpó y todavía no llegarían a Arendelle hasta el día siguiente. El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo,aunque incómodo. Todos estaban deseando llegar a Arendelle para bajarse de El Holandés Errante. Por una parte porque el barco era un poco espeluznante y por otra,porque dentro de él no se podía practicar magia y si ocurría algo no podrían defenderse.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Killian acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí,es que echo de menos a Henry.

-Seguro que podrás verlo dentro de poco.

Emma sonrió. Killian estaba intentando darle ánimos y ser fuerte pero sabía que para él ese viaje estaba siendo muy difícil. Estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo de ignorar a su padre(aunque en opinión de Emma no era una medida muy sana)pero aún así tenía que verlo cada vez que subían a la cubierta y eso lo estaba desgastando. Emma había intentado hablar del tema con él pero Killian era muy testarudo y no daba su brazo a torcer. De todos modos por intentarlo una vez más...

-Killian,¿por qué no hablas con tu padre?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Viene a que esta situación es insostenible y lo sé por experiencia propia. Yo también pasé un tiempo ignorando a mis padres.

-Es distinto,Emma. Tus padres te abandonaron para protegerte.

-Y¿cómo sabes que él no hizo lo mismo?

-Porque...

-Porque no has hablado con él-le interrumpió Emma.-No estoy diciendo que tu padre sea un santo pero si quieres pasar página no te va a servir de nada evitar el tema.

Killian suspiró y se sentó en la cama,claramente sobrepasado por la situación. Emma le dio un beso en los labios y salió del camarote para darle tiempo para pensar. Decidió subir a la cubierta para tomar aire fresco. Una vez allí vio a Davy Jones y se dirigió hacia él.

* * *

Davy Jones miró con extrañeza a la chica rubia que avanzaba en su dirección. Emma,creía que era su se quedó aún más sorprendido cuando la chica le dijo:

-¿Vas a hablar con tu hijo alguna día o planeas seguir comportándote como un niño pequeño?

El capitán se quedó boquiabierto. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así desde hace tiempo y mucho menos sobre un tema tan personal. Sospechaba que esa chica tenía una relación con Killian porque compartían camarote y ese era el único motivo por el que no la arrojó por la borda en ese mismo instante. No necesitaba que su hijo lo odiase más todavía.

-No te interesa-le contestó.

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa!-dijo Emma,indignada.-Le estás haciendo daño con tu actitud.

-Él es el que me ha estado evitando.

-Claro que te ha evitado. Al fin y al cabo lo abandonaste cuando apenas era un niño.

-¡Yo no lo abandoné!-gritó Davy Jones.

-Entonces,¿qué paso?-dijo,desafiante.

Davy Jones suspiró. Rumplestinskin le había dicho que no contase nada sobre su pasado pero le importaba una mierda lo que le dijese Rumplestinskin. En El Holandés Errante no podía usar la magia contra él. El motivo por el que no le había contado nada a Killian era porque temía que se enfadase todavía más con él.

-No voy a irme hasta que no me lo digas.

Davy Jones sonrió. La chica le caía bien y le dijo:

-De acuerdo,te lo contaré. Pero con una condición:no se lo digas a Killian hasta que hayan bajado del barco.

Emma iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero se calló y dijo:

-Trato hecho.

-Bien,lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente:yo era propietario de un barco mercante y tenía que pasar largas jornadas en alta nar sin ver a mis hijos. Su madre los cuidaba mientras estaba fuera pero cuando murió me vi desbordado,nunca mejor dicho. Quería cuidar a Killian y a Liam pero si abandonaba mi trabajo estaríamos en la ruina. En medio de mi desesperación apareció un mago llamado Rumplestinskin diciendo que podría ayudarme.

-¿Rumplestinskin?-preguntó Emma,incrédula.-No sé ni por que me sorprendo. Siempre está metido en todas las desgracias.

-Exactamente. Me dijo que haría mi barco tan veloz que podría cruzar el mundo de punta a punta en tan solo un día. De ese modo no tendría que estar alejado durante meses. En el momento en que firmé el contrato Rumplestinskin me dijo que la magia venía con un precio. Ni siquiera le escuché pero tenía razón,me engañó. Había una maldición que estaba incluida en el trato. Morí ese mismo día.

-Pero¿cómo...

-Era parte de la maldición.¿Creías que este tono de piel era natural? Me convertí en un muerto viviente atado para siempre a mi barco,El Holandés Errante. Se convirtió en el barco más rápido de los mares pero tuve que abandonar a mis hijos para el instante en el que deje el barco durante más de un día,volveré al que debería ser mi estado natural,la a veces me pregunto si merece la pena vivir así

-Eso es...horrible-dijo Emma.

Davy Jones le dio una sonrisa triste. Toda su vida se había arruinado el día en que Rumplestinskin apareció en la puerta de su casa,afirmando tener una solución a su problema. Había tenido que contenerse para no matarlo cuando puso un pie en su barco,pero es que esa era otra de las condiciones de la maldición:no podía matar a nadie dentro de El Holandés Errante.

-¿Por qué no le has contado nada de esto a Killian?-le preguntó Emma-Seguro que lo entiende.

Davy Jones no estaba tan seguro. Su hijo tenía mucho carácter y, no le iba a perdonar fácilmente todos los años de ás,¿de qué serviría?Seguía estando atado a El Holandés Errante por lo que nunca podría hacer de padre para Killian. En su opinión era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero eso no estaba dispuesto a contárselo a una completa desconocida.

-Ya te he dicho suficiente chica-le respondió.-Vete de una vez.

-Me llamo Emma-le dijo esta de malas maneras y se marchó.

* * *

Emma bajó la escalera y entró en su camarote. Killian ya no estaba allí así que salió a buscarle. _A mala hora se me ocurre meterme en los problemas padre-hijo de estos dos_ pensó Emma. Ahora se encontraba en una posición difícil:Davy Jones le había dicho que no le contase nada a Killian hasta que bajasen del barco pero Emma no se sentía cómoda ocultándole cosas a su novio. Por supuesto había un problema añadido que Davy Jones no había previsto:enterarse de que Rumplestinskin había estado metido en otro hecho trágico de su vida podía ser el límite de la paciencia de Killian. Hace algún tiempo que Killian había abandonado sus planes de venganza pero Emma creía que eso sería demasiado.

En ese momento se encontró con Elsa y la paró:

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó.

-Bueno,bien. Estoy ansiosa por llegar a mi reino-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.-Y tú,¿cómo estás?

-Bien-eso no era del todo cierto pero no quería contarle todo lo que había pasado a Elsa.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?-preguntó Emma.

-Es que creía que habías tenido una pelea con Killian. Perdona si me meto dónde no me llaman,solo quería ayudar.

-No te preocupes,lo entiendo-dijo Emma.-Pero¿por qué creías que había discutido con Killian?

-Hace un rato lo vi bajar de la cubierta y parecía muy alterado. Como tú también vienes de ahí...

Emma se estaba temiendo lo peor pero aún así le preguntó a Elsa:

-¿Cuándo lo viste bajar?

-Hace unos cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos. Entonces Emma estaba en la cubierta hablando con Davy Jones. Eso quería decir que Killian los había escuchado.

-Elsa¿sabes dónde está el camarote de Rumplestinskin?

-Creo que al fondo del pasillo...

Antes de que Elsa pudiese terminar la frase,Emma empezó a correr hacia el camarote de Rumpestinskin,rezando para que Killian no hubiese hecho nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después.

* * *

**PD:La base de la historia de Davy Jones la cogí de Internet y después la mezclé con los personajes de ouat. Muchas gracias por las reviews,casi no me creo tener tantas. Me ayudan a seguir con mi historia y espero que les esté gustando.**


	11. Chapter 10

Killian estaba furioso. Después de la conversación con Emma se había sentido agobiado y había decidido subir a la cubierta. Se había sorprendido cuando había visto a su novia hablando con su padre y,antes de darse cuenta,estaba escondido detrás del mástil espiando. Desde luego no había esperado lo que su padre le había contado. Pero estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar en eso. Rumplestinskin le había cortado la mano,había matado a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y aún así lo había dejado pasar. Pero ser el culpable(al menos en parte porque su padre tampoco era un santo)de que su padre lo abandonase a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños era demasiado. Iba a hacer lo que se había propuesto hace tiempo:matar a Rumplestinskin. Se dirigió al camarote del mago y abrió la puerta de golpe. Rumplestinskin estaba acostado en la cama y le dijo de malas maneras:

-La gente educada toca antes de entrar. Claro que los piratas no tienen fama de ser educados precisamente.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Killian cerrando la puerta con la pierna.-No soy educado pero al menos no voy por ahí arruinando la vida de la gente.

Rumplestinskin debió ver algo alarmante en su expresión porque se puso serio y se levantó de la cama.

-Lo sabes,¿verdad?Mira que le dije a tu padre que no te contase nada si no quería que las cosas se pusiesen feas.

-Él no me ha contado nada. En realidad lo escuché de casualidad. No sé cómo te las arreglas pero has estado en cada una de las desgracias que me han ocurrido. Me enamoré de tu mujer y tú decidiste matarla y cortarme la mano. Y ahora me entero de que mi infancia fue una mierda por tu culpa.

-Tampoco le puse una pistola en el pecho a tu padre para que aceptase el trato.

-No pero te aprovechaste de su desesperación igual que haces siempre.

Killian desenvainó su espada y dio un mandoble que Rumplestinskin esquivó. El mago se agachó y cogió una espada que tenía guardada debajo de la cama.

-¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a mí?Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Esta vez no puedes usar la magia.

-Pero aún así soy mejor que tú con la espada.

-Quizás pero yo estoy más enfadado.

Killlian volvió a atacar pero Rumplestinskin lo bloqueó. Al chocar las espadas produjeron un sonido metálico que resonó por el camarote. Killian retrocedió unos pasos ante el ataque de Rumplestinskin quien lo acorraló contra la pared. Pero el pirata no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente. Su vida podría haber sido diferente de no ser por el hombre que tenía delante. Si su padre no los hubiese abandonado no lo hubiese pasado tan mal durante su infancia. Liam y él habían tenido que arreglárselas solos y no había sido nada fácil. Dejó que la ira y la rabia que había contenido durante tantos años saliesen a la superficie y atacó con más fuerza. Apenas dejó descansar al mago que esa vez fue el que tuvo que retroceder. Los dos tropezaron con una alfombra y cayeron al suelo. Killian se colocó encima de Rumplestinskin, alzó la espada y la bajó. El mago bloqueó el ataque con su propia espada empujándola con las dos manos. Killian maldijo entre dientes. Estaba a punto de soltar la espada cuando se le ocurrio una idea. Clavó el garfio que sustituía a su mano izquierda en el brazo de Rumplestinskin provocando que este gritase de dolor y soltase el arma. Killian colocó la punta de la espada sobre su pecho:

-Adiós Rumplestinskin,te diría que alguen te echará de menos pero no me gusta mentir.

Apretó la espada y...

-¡Killian!

Emma estaba en el umbral de la puerta. _Mierda_ pensó Killian.

-Emma esto no es asunto tuyo-le dijo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estás a punto de matar a un hombre...

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-la interrumpió.-¿Inocente?

-No,claro que no-dijo Emma.-No es un inocente y es normal que estés enfadado pero matarlo no te traerá paz.

-No estoy tan seguro.

Emma se acercó,se arrodilló en frente de Killian y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Killian ,mírame.

El pirata miró a Emma aunque mantuvo la espada apuntando al pecho de Rumplestinskin que estaba paralizado.

-Sé que has sufrido mucho pero no merece la pena que lo mates. Si haces esto serás como él-dijo Emma señalando a Rumplestinskin.-Ya no eres ese hombre en busca de venganza Killian.

El pirata miró a Rumplestinskin. Pero¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?pensó Killian. Tiró la espada a un rincón y se levantó. Lo que más le sorprendía es que se le estaba empañando la visión por las lágrimas. De repente todos sus sentimientos le estaban sobrepasando y tuvo que salir del camarote corriendo.

* * *

Emma suspiró. Se sentía muy cansada,ese viaje estaba siendo muy duro y estaba muy preocupada por Killian.

-Gracias-le dijo Rumplestinskin levantándose.

-No lo he hecho por ti,lo he hecho por él-le soltó Emma.

-Lo sé pero aún así...Emma hay muchas cosas que he hecho mal. Me gustaría cambiar el pasado pero no puedo,nadie puede. Pero me arrepiento de las vidas que he destrozado incluída la mía-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle esto-dijo Emma con más suavidad que antes.

-Hook no atenderá a razones ahora mismo.Sólo quería que lo supieras, Y ahora si no te importa,tengo que limpiar los destrozos que ha causado tu novio y curarme la herida.

Emma salió del camarote e intentó buscar a Killian sin éxito. Por el pasillo se encontró con Regina. _Justo cuando creía que el día no podía ir a peor_ pensó.

-Hola Regina. Me gustaría quedarme a discutir contigo pero he tenido un mal día.

-Espera Emma-dijo Regina agarrándola por el brazo.-Quería disculparme.

Eso la pilló por sorpresa. La antigua reina jamás le había pedido perdón.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Emma.

-Fui un poco borde contigo...

-¿Un poco?

-Déjame terminar. En fin,lo de Marian no fue tu culpa. Estabas intentando salvar a todo el mundo,como siempre.

-Disculpas aceptadas-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-He vuelto con Robin.

-Me alegro mucho por ti,Regina. Te mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias. Por cierto¿qué era todo ese ruido que venía del camarote de Rumplestinskin?

-Nada importante,no te preocupes.

Regina le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza pero lo dejó pasar y se despidió de ella. Emma la vio alejarse. _Al menos alguien en este barco es feliz_ pensó.

* * *

Davy Jones contempló el sol que empezaba a salir en el horizonte,tiñendo el cielo de rosa y naranja. Le entregó el timón a uno de sus tripulantes y dio un paseo por la cubierta para estirar las piernas. Entonces vio a Killian en la proa,sentado en la borda,y Davy Jones sonrió recordando todas las veces que le había llamado la atención cuando era niño por hacer eso,amenazándole en broma que si se caía al mar no iba a ir a buscarle. Pero eso fue antes de irse. El capitán estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta pero se paró en seco y se dirigió hacia su hijo. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó en silencio mirando cómo limpiaba el garfio con un paño. No sabía qué decirle y cada vez que abría la boca volvía a cerrarla,sin ideas.

-Podrías haber dejado una nota-dijo Killian.

-¿Qué?-dijo Davy Jones,que no estaba seguro de a qué se refería.

-Ya sabes,un trozo de papel con algo así como:hijos me tengo que ir porque fui lo bastante estúpido como para dejarme engañar por un mago de pacotilla.

Davy Jones se rio.

-Con lo cabezotas que eran tu hermano y tú seguro que habrían ido a buscarme y no les habría servido de nada.

Hubo otro silencio hasta que Killian le preguntó:

-¿Es cierto lo que le contaste a Emma?¿No puedes abandonar el barco?

-Conque nos escuchaste,¿eh?-suspiró y dijo.-Durante más de un día,no.

-Deberías habérnoslo contado,lo habríamos entendido.

-No,no lo hubieran hecho porque eran demasiado pequeños.

-¿Era más fácil abandonarnos?¡No fue fácil para nosotros,no teníamos a nadie!Además esa excusa de que éramos niños no es eterna. Podría habernos buscado cuando crecimos.

No le falta razón pensó Davy Jones. Había estado atento a la evolución de sus hijos durante su vida y había sabido que habían ingresado en la Armada. Podría haber hablado con ellos entonces,incluso se había acercado al Jolly Rogers una vez pero no se había atrevido. Una semana después se enteró de la muerte de Liam y supo que Killian jamás le perdonaría.

-Killian tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho. No espero que me perdones por los años que he estado lejos de ti,me conformo con haberte visto una vez más y saber que eres feliz. Por cierto llevo un tiempo observándote y ¿por qué estás limpiando tanto ese garfio?Me estás poniendo de los nervios.Y además¿cómo perdiste la mano?

-Tuve una pelea con Rumplestinskin,y eso vale para las dos preguntas.

-¡Killian!-dijo él con tono de reproche.

-No me sermonees,lo hubiera matado de no ser porque Emma me detuvo.

-Menos mal que esa chica puede darte algo de sentido común.

-Pues sí,es el amor de mi vida-djio Killian sonriendo.

Davy Jones contempló el horizonte cuando vio tierra. Todavía estaba lejos y no se podía distinguir muy bien,pero no había dudas sobre lo qué era.

-¿Eso es...

-Arendelle-contestó Davy Jones.-Por fin hemos llegado.

* * *

**PD:¡Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo ya empiezo con la trama de Arendelle.**


	12. Chapter 11

Ya era por la mañana cuando llegaron a la costa de Arendelle. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. Desde lejos se podía ver los acantilados y al lado,había una playa de arena blanca.

-Yo me quedo aquí-anunció Davy Jones.-Los dejaré cerca de la playa y los esperaré por los acantilados.

Todos bajaron de El Holandés Errante pero cuando Killian iba a saltar Davy Jones le dijo:

-Ten cuidado y no hagas tonterías.

-Soy una persona muy precavida.

-Sí,seguro-dijo Davy Jones riéndose.-Buena suerte,hijo.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Bueno-dijo Regina una vez estuvieron en la playa.-Y ahora,¿adónde vamos?

-Al castillo-contestó Elsa con decisión.-Está encima de los acantilados,solo hay subir la colina.

Ahora que Elsa estaba en Arendelle,estaba más segura que nunca. Iba a enfrentarse a Hans,salvar a Anna y recuperar su trono. Avanzó por la colina rápidamente,casi corriendo hasta que vio el castillo en la cima. Elsa se emocionó al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Había crecido en ese castillo azul. Hecho de piedra estaba pintado del color del hielo y era enorme con cuatro torres puntiagudas que se alzaban en contraste con el gris del cielo. Elsa tocó en la puerta y esperó a que abrieran.

-Una sugerencia-dijo Rumplestinskin.-Si Hans vive ahora en el castillo,¿crees que es una buena idea llamar a la puerta como si nada?

-Este castillo es mío-dijo Elsa.-Los que trabajan aquí lo saben y me ayudarán. Además si quiere enfretarse a mí que lo intente. Congelaré su espada y lo encerraré en la celda más sucia que haya.

Una mujer baja y encorvada abrió la puerta. La última vez que Elsa la había visto tenía el pelo castaño y ahora había encanecido y tenía más arrugas pero Elsa la reconoció al instante.

-Sigfrid-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sigfrid era la criada del castillo pero para Elsa había sido como una segunda madre. La había cuidado después de que su madre muriera cuando era una niña y entre ellas se había formado un vínculo muy fuerte.

-Elsa-dijo Sigfrid con lágrimas en los ojos.-Hans nos contó que moriste cuando tu barco se hundió pero yo nunca lo creí.

-Hiciste bien-afirmó.-He venido para recuperar mi trono. Hans me lo arrebató.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Sigfrid.-Hans es un tirano que tiene sometido al pueblo y es peligroso.

-No te preocupes. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Sigfrid los llevó hasta el Salón Real donde se encontraba Hans. A Elsa le dieron ganas de llorar cuando vio la habitación. La última vez que estaba allí la paredes habían estado recubiertas de hermosos tapices que relataban la historia de su familia. Ahora estaban desnudas y en lugar de los tapices había unos candelabros con velas iluminando la habitación. En el techo había una gran lámpara de araña que había sido el orgullo de su familia anteriormente aunque en ese momento estaba apagada. Y al fondo,sentado en uno de los dos tronos,estaba Hans,con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-Son unos estúpidos-le dijo al grupo.-Si hubiesen encerrado a Elsa se habrían ahorrado todos estos problemas. En lugar de eso,prefieren venir aquí y enfrentarse a mí.

-No tienes nada que hacer Hans-le dijo Elsa.-Si te rindes ahora mismo mostraré clemencia y te permitiré volver a las Islas del Sur.

-¿A esas islas podridas?-dijo levantándose.-No se me ha perdido nada ahí y prefiero estar muerto antes que volver.

-Devuélveme a Anna-dijo Elsa.-No es justo que tengas encerrada a mi hermana.

-Yo no la tengo encerrada-dijo Hans antes de gritar.-¡ Anna,mi amor,ven aquí!

La puerta se abrió y Anna apareció en un vestido amarillo. Era un poco más baja que Elsa, con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño alto pero tenía los mismos ojos azules de su hermana. Pasó al lado de Elsa sin mirarla y se posicionó al lado de Hans. Elsa no entendía nada. Creía que su hermanita estaría encerrada y,sin embargo,parecía estar perfectamente. Eso la alegraba pero no entendía por que ni siquiera la miraba.

-Anna qué contenta estoy de verte. Ahora todo estará bien,he venido a rescatarte.

-No necesito que me rescates.

Elsa retrocedió cómo si la hubiesen abofeteado. Anna nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad,y mucho menos esperaba que le dijese eso.

-Anna sabía desde el principio que no estabas muerta,¿verdad,cariño?-dijo Hans.

Anna asintió. Elsa todavía estaba en estado de shock,sin creerse lo que oía.

-¿Lo sabías?¿Y no me ayudaste?

-No-contestó Anna secamente.

-¿Es que no te importaba?¡Hemos crecido juntas Anna!¡He viajado entre mundos porque pensaba que estabas en peligro!

-Pues no lo estoy-contestó Anna con la misma voz fría.-No debiste haber venido,Elsa. El reino funciona bien sin ti y además,eres un peligro.

-¿Yo?¿Un peligro mayor que ese monstruo?-dijo Elsa señalando a Hans.

-Hans sabe cuidar del reino. Al pueblo no le falta de nada y tú,en cambio,podrías congelar Arendelle si alguien te lleva la contraria.

Esa afirmación le dolió a Elsa como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón,y lo peor de todo es que Anna lo sabía. Su poder había sido guardado en secreto y por miedo a que algunas personas tomasen represalias contra ella y no la quisiesen como reina. Pero aún así siempre se había sentido apoyada por su familia,que le había repetido una y otra vez que su poder era un don,no una maldición. Que su propia hermana,la única familia que le quedaba,le dijese que era un peligro era lo peor que podía pasarle. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos y no podía hablar.

-Un momento-intervino Emma,que había permanecido callada hasta ese instante.-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso siendo su hermana?Conozco a Elsa y creo que es una buena persona.

-Tienes razón-le dijo Anna.-Mi hermana tiene un buen corazón pero no sabe controlar sus poderes. No sería una buena reina.

-Pero tú si lo eres,¿verdad?-dijo Emma con un evidente sarcasmo.

-No ha habido un cataclismo durante nuestro reinado-dijo Hans.-El pueblo no se está muriendo de hambre.

Elsa estuvo a punto de contestarle que eso no era lo que le había contado Sigfrid pero no quería que castigasen a la criada por su culpa.

-Les di dos opciones en su momento-dijo Hans.-Ahora no les voy a dar ninguna.

En ese instante Killian,que ya tenía su espada desenvainada,gritó:

-¡Corran!

No hubo necesidad de que se lo repitiese dos veces. El grupo salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que Hans les gritaba a los guardias para que los capturasen. Se encontraron con dos de ellos en el pasillo iluninado por antorchas pero Regina los lanzó volando con un gesto de la mano.

-Supongo que conoces el castillo,¿verdad?-dijo Killian y Elsa asintió.-¿Por dónde podemos escapar aparte de por la puerta principal que ya debe estar rodeada?

-Por la cocina-contestó.-Pero tenemos que bajar las escaleras y atravesar el patio.

-En resumen,está lejos. Genial-dijo Regina con sarcasmo. -Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Todos bajaron las escaleras pero al llegar al patio se dieron cuenta del gran problema que tenían. Dos filas de guardias armados le cortaban el paso.

-Y ahora,¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Regina.

-Luchar-dijo Killian con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se lanzaron hacia los guardias. Rumplestinskin y Regina consiguieron derrotar a un tercio de ellos gracias a su magia y Killian,que era muy hábil con la espada tampoco se quedó atrás. Emma lanzó a tres guardias por los aires y Elsa disparó esquirlas de hielo a todo el que se acercase. Parecía que estaban ganando,pero más guardias salían sin parar como si nunca fuese a acabar. De repente una mujer vestida de negro apareció en el patio. Alzó las manos y Regina y Rumplestinskin quedaron inmovilizados.

-¡Salgan de aquí!-gritó Regina a los demás.

Emma agarró a Elsa para intentar escapar pero dos guardias les cerraron el paso. _No vamos a conseguirlo_ pensó Emma con desesperación. Pero una espada atravesó el pecho de uno de los guardias y cayó desplomado. Killian estaba al otro lado. Tenía una herida en el brazo así que el otro guardia pudo desarmarlo fácilmente y otros dos lo inmovilizaron.

-¡Emma corre!-le gritó.

Pero Emma no se movió.¿Cómo lo iba a dejar ahí?Los guardias ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia ella y Elsa para atraparlas.

-¡No sirve de nada que te capturen a ti también!-le dijo Killian.

Tenía razón,por mucho que a Emma le fastidiara. Si la capturaban a ellas también,nadie les ayudaría. Emma cogió a Elsa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina con los guardias detrás de ellas. Llegaron a una zona en el que pasillo se dividía en dos. Sigfrid estaba allí.

-Cojan el camino de la derecha-les dijo.-Los enviaré por el sitio equivocado.

-Gracias-le dijo Elsa antes de continuar corriendo.

Llegaron a la cocina y atravesaron la puerta. Ante ellas había un bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Vamos-dijo Emma.-Tenemos que buscar ayuda para liberar a los que se han quedado dentro del castillo.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?-dijo Elsa,derrotada.

-No lo sé-contestó Emma.-Pero no voy a dejarlos ahí dentro y permitir que Hans arrase Storybrooke. No estamos acabadas,¿de acuerdo?

Elsa asintió. Emma tenía la firme convicción de que iban a salir de esa situación,tenía que hacerlo por Regina,Rumplestinskin y sobretodo por Killian.

* * *

**PD:.Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar pero estaba escribiendo otro fanfic para un reto y me retrasé un poco. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12

Elsa no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando. Todo lo que veía era árboles y más árboles.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde hay un pueblo?-le preguntó Emma,malhumorada.

-Sienpre iba en carruaje al pueblo y no le prestaba mucha atención al camino. Iba distraída...

_jugando con Anna_ estuvo a punto de decir pero se calló. Todavía no podía creerse que su hermana le hubiese dicho cosas tan horribles.¿Tanto deseaba el trono Anna que estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda a su propia hermana?Encima se sentía muy culpable por haber llevado a la gente de Storybrooke hasta allí. Ahora Rumplestinskin,Killian y Regina estaban encerrados. Elsa nunca se había sentido más indefensa.

-¡Elsa,mira!-gritó Emma.

Delante de ellas había una pequeña aldea situada en un valle y dividida por un río que la atravesaba. Un gran puente de piedra conectaba las dos partes de la aldea. en el que la gente iba y venía por ese puente arrastrando carretas y bolsas. Emma y Elsa se apresuraron. Una vez llegaron allí,vieron que la gente las miraba con desconfianza y no se acercaban a ellas:

-No tienen que tenerme miedo-dijo Elsa.-Soy la reina Elsa.

-Pero el rey Hans nos contó que habías muerto-dijo una mujer.

-Les mintió. En realidad me encerró y me envió lejos pero he regresado para liberarlos.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que tú eres la verdadera Elsa y no una prueba del rey Hans para probar nuestra lealtad?-preguntó un campesino.

Elsa pensó en ello. No podía demostrárselo de ninguna forma y si pensaban que era una enviada de Hans la echarían. Pero entonces una voz surgió entre los árboles:

-Sí que es la reina Elsa,yo la conozco.

El dueño de la voz era un hombre joven,de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba las riendas de un reno que cargaba bolsas llenas de hielo.

-¡Kristoff!-gritó mientras lo abrazaba.

Kristoff se encargaba de recoger hielo en lo alto de las montañas que siempre estaban cubiertas de nieve. De ese modo el reino sienpre tendría agua aunque hubiese sequía. Elsa lo había visto cuando vendía hielo al castillo. Nunca se habían conocido muy bien pero jamás se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

-Hola mi reina-dijo él con una sonrisa.-Me alegra saber que estás bien. Siempre supe que Hans mentía. Pero vamos a mi casa. Allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Emma y Elsa le relataron todo lo que les había pasado desde su llegada a Arendelle. Hans no parecía muy sorprendido cuando terminaron.

-No deberían haber ido al castillo. Era de suponer que eso iba a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo lo íbamos a saber nosotros?-dijo Elsa.-Las cosas que me dijo Anna...

Hans le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que no estás. Después de tu supuesta muerte,Anna subió al trono y se casó con Hans,que es el rey consorte. Pero en la práctica él es el que gobierna. Ha traído un ejército:magos,trolls,soldados...y ejecuta a todo el que cuestiona sus órdenes.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Emma.-¿Y qué les hace a los prisioneros?

-No lo sé pero me imagino que nada bueno-contestó Kristoff.-Me gustaría liberar a tus amigos pero...

-Entonces hagámoslo. No creo que Hans pueda contra todo el reino.

-¿Todo el reino?-repitió Kristoff con incredulidad.-¿Has visto a los habitantes de este pueblo,por ejemplo?Son campesinos que nunca han empuñado un arma y Hans tiene soldados por todos sitios.

-Pero yo solo quiero liberar a Killian,Rumplestinskin y Regina al menos.

-Necesitarás gente. Nosotros tres no hacemos nada y esa gente de ahí-dijo Kristoff señalando al exterior-no son soldados.

Elsa suspiró. Cada vez se sentía más desesperada y enfadada. De repente Emma dijo:

-Sé quién puede ayudar.

-Sea quien sea Hans los matará-replicó Kristoff.

-No creo-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.-¿Se puede enviar un mensaje desde aquí?

-Tenemos palomas mensajeras.

-Genial.

* * *

Killian suspiró. Estaba encadenado por la mano a la pared de una celda de piedra. Era húmeda y pequeña. La única fuente de luz era una pequeña ventana con barrotes a una gran altura y para empeorar toda la situación, tenía que compartir la celda con el hombre que había intentado matar unos días antes y con Regina,que se quejaba constantemente.

-No deberíamos haber venido a este maldito reino-dijo Regina.

-Te recuerdo que Hans amenazó con arrasar Storybrooke- le contestó Rumplestinskin.

-Si no hubieras encerrado a Elsa en primer lugar...

-Y estaba muy bien encerrada-dijo Rumplestinskin-hasta que dos que yo me sé la liberaron.

-Ni se te ocurra echarnos la culpa a Emma y a mí-dijo Killan,a quien le molestaba incluso la voz del mago.-Y cállate de una vez ,no aguanto escucharte.

-¿O qué?-dijo Rumplestinskin.-¿Me vas a clavar el garfio de nuevo?Espera no,que te lo han quitado.

Killian apretó los dientes. Los soldados de Hans le habían quitado el garfio y la verdad es que se sentía extraño sin él. Killian estaba a punto de replicarle cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina con un ligero acento:

-Parecen que no se llevan demasiado bien.

Era la mujer que había aparecido en la batalla contra los guardias y había inmovilizado a Regina y Rumplestinskin. En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido violeta oscuro. Tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes que miraban con intensidad a los prisioneros.

-Tü también eres una bruja,¿verdad?-dijo Regina.

-Sí,me llamo Morgana-respondió.-Solo he venido a ver cómo estaban.

-Qué considerado por tu parte-dijo Killian sarcásticamente.

-Han sido unos tontos viniendo aquí-dijo Morgana.-Deberían haber encerrado de nuevo a esa mocosa.

-Esa mocosa,como tú la llamas,puede congelarte en un instante-dijo Killian.

Morgana soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-No tiene control sobre sus poderes y medio ejército la está buscando. Cuando la encontremos la mataremos. O quizás ella será tan estúpida como para venir aquí a rescatarles.

Killian maldijo a la bruja para sus adentros. Emma estaba con Elsa y tenía miedo por ella. Esperaba que supiesen ocultarse bien y que no viniesen a rescatarles. A Killian no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida en esa celda si Emma estaba a salvo.

* * *

Anna se derrumbó sobre su cama,llorando. _Seguro que Elsa cree que soy un monstruo_ pensó. Y tal vez lo era. Conocía los puntos débiles de su hermana y los había aprovechado para hacerle daño. Lo peor había sido la mirada de dolor que Elsa le había dirigido. Nunca la había mirado así y sabía que jamás la perdonaría. En ese momento quiso contarle la verdad,decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de verla pero no podía.

-Has estado muy bien hoy.

Hans estaba en el marco de la puerta,sonriendo. Anna le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. _Cómo pude creer que tenía un buen corazón_ pensó.

-Déjame en paz-le dijo.-Mi hermana me odia,supongo que estarás contento.

-Estaré contento cuando la mate.

-¡No lo permitiré!-gritó Anna levantándose.-Una cosa es que la encierres pero es mi hermana y no le harás daño.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?-le preguntó Hans riéndose.-Ya sabes lo que pasará si intentas ayudar a tu hermana.

Anna levantó la mano para pegarle pero Hans la cogió por la muñeca y la tiró sobre la cama. Anna se quedó allí,tragándose las lágrimas porque se negaba a llorar delante de Hans.

-Soy más fuerte que tú,pero si vuelves a intentarlo no saldrás de esta habitación en mucho tiempo-la amenazó Hans.-Y si me desobedeces...

-Ya lo sé-le interrumpió.-Cada vez que te desobedezca un habitante de Arendelle morirá.

Una vez Anna intentó escapar del castillo para ir a buscar a Elsa pero no lo consiguió. Al día siguiente tres pescadores fueron ahorcados. Desde entonces a Anna no volvió a pasársele por la cabeza escaparse y a veces las caras de esos pescadores aparecían en sus pesadillas. Hans cerró la puerta y la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Recordó el consejo que su padre le había dado a ella y a Elsa:un rey siempre tiene que proteger a su pueblo. Y Anna estaba intentando hacer eso lo mejor que podía aunque tuviese que renunciar a todo lo que había amado.

* * *

**PD: He pensado incluir flashbacks en los próximos episodios contando la historia de Arendelle y sus personajes. Gracias por las reviews que me han mandado y si les gusta el camino que está tomando la historia ¡dejen más!**


	14. Chapter 13

Davy Jones bajó del barco de un salto. Sintió la arena cálida bajo sus botas. En otras circunstancias habría sonreído ante el tacto pero no estaba de humor. Todos sus tripulantes habían saltado de El Holandés Errante y se habían posicionado detrás de él. Cuando Davy Jones les había ordenado unas horas antes que cogiesen las armas y se preparasen,ninguno había discutido. Sabían que si lo hacían el capitán los tiraría por la borda y más teniendo en cuenta del humor que estaba. La paloma mensajera que Emma le había enviado lo había enfurecido,con él mismo por no poder haber ido con su hijo y con Killian por no haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

El capitán era consciente de que había sido un padre pésimo pero quería cambiar. Y ningún padre dejaría a su hijo pudrirse en unas mazmorras así que iba a tomar ese castillo aunque tuviera que ir él solo. Subió por la colina con la espada en la mano y seguido por toda su tripulación. Con un hacha abrió las puertas y entraron. Los guardias salieron a su encuentro pero no eran rivales para ellos. Davy Jones se encargó de tres a la vez y los tiró al suelo. Dos soldados màs se le acercaron. Se deshizo de ellos también pero de repente sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Uno de los atacantes le había clavado la espada en las costillas. Davy Jones miró al guardia. Tenía una sonrisa triunfal en la cara,convencido de que Davy Jones moriría al instante,desangrado. La sonrisa se cambió por una expresión de miedo cuando el capitán se sacó la espada de las costilas y se la clavó en el estómago al guardia.

-No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto-dijo riéndose.

_La maldición a veces tiene sus ventajas_ pensó. Agarró a un guardia,lo tiró al suelo y le puso la punta de la espada en la garganta.

-¿Dónde están las mazmorras?

-En la planta baja-respondió asustado.-Tienes que bajar las escaleras hasta el fondo.

Davy Jones le quitó la espada y,con un arma en cada mano,bajó a las mazmorras. Dos guardias estaban apostados en la puerta y se prepararon para atacar. Davy Jones los desarmó y los dejó inconscientes. Les quitó las llaves e inspeccionó las celdas. Todas estaban vacías excepto la tercera a la izquierda.

-Si llegas a ser más precavido te caes por el acantilado,¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente.

Killian abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. Era evidente que no había esperado que su padre viniese a rescatarle. Abrió la puerta y liberó a los tres prisioneros.

-Vámonos antes de que Hans descubra esto-dijo Regina.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y terminamos con el problema?-preguntó Davy Jones.

-Tiene una bruja y es más poderosa que nosotros-contestó Rumplestinskin.

_Estoy harto de los brujos_ pensó Davy Jones. Puede que fuese inmune a las heridas pero no a la magia. No podía matarlo pero sí hacerle mucho daño.

-De acuerdo vámonos.

Salieron corriendo del castillo y volvieron a El Holandés Errante. Davy Jones se puso al mando del timón y alejó el barco rápidamente de la costa.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Emma y Elsa?-dijo Killian.

-¿Cómo crees que supe que estaban encerrados?Emma me envió un mensaje. Está en un pueblo al lado de un río. Subiremos por el río y llegaremos en un día como mucho.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Killian dijese:

-Gracias por el rescate aunque seguro que se me hubiese ocurrido una forma de salir tarde o temprano.

-Sí,seguro. Como cuando me dijiste que serías precavido. ¿Crees que eres inmortal?¿A quién se le ocurre ir al castillo?¿En qué estaban pensando?

-Lo siento papá-dijo Killian malhumorado.

Davy Jones se quedó mirando a Killian. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así desde que era un niño. Quizás eso significaba que Killian podría llegar a perdonarle algún día.

* * *

-¡Panda de ineptos!

Hans estaba furioso. Siempre había odiado cuando sus planes salían mal y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Por fin era el rey. En las Islas del Sur era el menor de doce hermanos y tenía claro que jamás podría conseguir el trono. En cambio el reino de Arendelle había sido como quitarle un caramelo a un niño hasta que Elsa regresó. Esa mujer amenzaba con quitarle todo por lo que había luchado y no lo iba a permitir. Encima ahora sus amigos habían escapado.

-¿Cuántos eran?-preguntó Hans al capitán de la guardia.

-Una veintena de piratas-contestó este,atemorizado.

-¿Una veintena?-repitió Hans con incredulidad.-¿Cómo es posible que veinte piratas les vencieran?

-Pero Alteza,es que cuando los herías volvían a levantarse.

-No hay nadie invencible,lo que pasa es que son unos inútiles. Lárgate,ya decidiré qué hacer contigo.

Subió al trono donde estaba sentada Anna y la agarró por el brazo.

-Si has tenido algo que ver con esto...

-Te juro que yo no he hecho nada.

-Más te vale-le dijo soltándola.

No creía que Anna hubiese ayudado a los prisioneros para escapar. Sabía lo que ocurriría si lo desobedecìa. Hans se desplomó sobre el asiento pensando cómo podría encontrarlos cuando un guardia entró en la habitación.

-Alteza,hay un campesino que quiere verle.

Cómo no sea importante lo va a lamentar pensó.

-De acuerdo,que pase.

El campesino entró cabizbajo. Se arrodilló ante él y dijo:

-He oído que se ofrece una recompensa por información sobre Elsa.

Era cierto. Hans había ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero por cualquier información sobre Elsa,aunque otro tema era que fuese a cumplir su palabra.

-¿Sabes algo? -le preguntó al campesino.

-Dos chicas llegaron ayer al Valle. Una de ellas afrma ser Elsa.¿Va a darme ahora la recompensa?

-Sí,claro.¡Guardias!Llévenlo a las mazmorras.

Hans sonrió mientras se llevaban a rastras al campesino,que gritaba y pataleaba. _Ya la tengo_ pensó. Nadie le iba a arrebatar el trono de Arendelle.

* * *

**PD: Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto pero quería centrarme en cómo Davy Jones liberaba a los demá que les haya gustado.**


	15. Chapter 14

**La parte en cursiva es un flashback sobre Anna. Espero que les guste**

* * *

Emma estaba de los nervios. Había pasado un día desde que le enviase el mensaje a Davy Jones y todavía no sabía nada de él. Emma había querido volver al castillo para rescatar a sus amigos pero Kristoff y Elsa la habían disuadido.

-Hay un montón de soldados buscándote-le había dicho Kristoff.

Pero aún así la espera la estaba matando. Necesitaba saber si Killian estaba a salvo. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Elsa entró:

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-No.-contestó Emma.-¿Y si el plan no ha funcionado?

-No te preocupes. Si Davy Jones los ha liberado llegarán en unas horas,probablemente por la noche.

-¿Y si no llegan?

-Entonces te prometo que iremos a rescatarlos-dijo Elsa.-Al fin y al cabo esto es culpa mía.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Emma.-El único culpable es Hans y lo derrotaremos.

Emma le sonrió e intentó darle ánimos a Elsa aunque ella misma no estaba muy segura. Hans era un rival poderoso pero no iba a darse por vencida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kristoff,que abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

-¿Es que aquí nadie sabe llamar antes de entrar?-le espetó Emma.

-Los soldados de Hans están aquí-dijo Kristoff.-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Adónde?

-A la cumbre de las montañas-contestó Kristoff.-El camino es difícil para los que no los conocen así que no podrán seguirnos.

Pero Emma había aprendido a ser desconfiada durante su vida.

-Y tú,¿qué ganas ayudándonos?-le preguntó.

-Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes aunque no sé si eso será posible alguna vez-dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa triste.

Recogieron sus cosas y se apresuraron hacia el bosque. Los soldados estaban registrando todo el pueblo pero los campesinos estaban intentando distraerlos.

-Ahí está el bosque-señaló Kristoff.

Estaba tan solo a unos metros cuando un soldado se interpuso en su camino. Era alto y fuerte pero Elsa reaccionó rápidamente y lo lanzó por los aires disparándole esquirlas de hielo. Kristoff se quedó mirándola,extrañado pero Elsa se limitó a decir:

-Es una historia muy larga. Después te la explico.

-Vale.

Se internaron en el bosque y empezaron el ascenso. Emma prometió para sus adentros que Hans se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

* * *

A Anna siempre le había parecido cómica la manera en la que Hans se enfadaba. Se ponía rojo como un tomate y se le marcaba una vena en el cuello como una morcilla pero procuraba aguantarse la risa,ya que también era muy violento y eso no era tan divertido. En aquel momento Hans estaba gritándole a un soldado por haber dejado escapar a Emma y a Elsa...otra vez. Cuando Anna oyó la noticia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Todas las noches rezaba para que su hermana estuviese sana y salva.

-¿Cómo han escapado?-le estaba preguntando en ese momento Hans al soldado.

-Al parecer les ayudó ese chico que vende hielo, Kristoff.

El corazón de Anna se encogió al escuchar ese nombre. _Kristoff,¿por qué has tenido que meterte en este lío?_pensó,deseperada. Si a Kristoff le ocurría algo Anna no sabría qué hacer. Aún sentía que el alma se le partía en dos cuando pensaba en él:

_El sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo azul. A Anna le encantaba el verano,era su estación favorita. Podía llevar vestidos ligeros y bañarse en la playa. Pero eso era lo de menos. En Arendelle los veranos eran calurosos y secos. Los pozos se vaciaban y nunca llovía,así que había mucha sequía. Sin embargo,las montañas estaban a gran altura y las cumbres siempre estaban nevadas. Allí se recogía hielo y se vendía muy bien pero era un trabajo duro y el único que lo realizaba era Kristoff. Tres veces al mes bajaba al castillo para vender la mercancía y Anna siempre se encargaba de negociar con él._

_-Yo puedo negociar con él-le había dicho su padre una vez.-No tienes que molestarte._

_-Sí,pero yo soy buena con las compras y tú estás muy ocupado-le había respondido Anna.-Además,siempre dices que tengo que aprender a ser más responsable._

_Elsa había soltado una risita pero Anna le había dirigido una mirada asesina y se había callado. Su hermana era la única que sabía el verdadero motivo por el que Anna estaba tan interesada en negociar con Kristoff pero sabía que Elsa nunca la traicionaría._

_En ese momento Anna caminaba nerviosa por los jardines del castillo,mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos. De repente las puertas se abrieron y Kristoff entró con su reno cargado de bolsas de hielo. Anna corrió hacia él y lo besó con fuerza. Él le puso las manos en la cintura,atrayéndola hacia él mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando se separaron,ambos sonriendo,Kristoff le dijo:_

_-¿Me has echado de menos?_

_-Por supuesto que sí. Había veces en las que estuve a punto de ir a la montaña a buscarte._

_-Intento venir tan a menudo como puedo pero recoger el hielo me lleva mucho tiempo._

_-¿No podrías haberte hecho pescador?_

_Los dos se rieron porque sabían que era una broma. Anna siempre le preguntaba lo mismo pero lo cierto es que no le importaba su trabajo. Anna planeaba mudarse con él a la montaña en cuanto Elsa subiese al trono. Su padre era un poco estricto y quería que Anna se casase con alguien de la nobleza pero a Elsa no le importaba esa clase de cosas y apoyaba su relación con Kristoff._

_-Cuando viva contigo nos despertaremos juntos todas las mañanas-dijo Anna._

_La sonrisa de Kristoff se desvaneció y Anna se preocupó._

_-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó._

_-He oído que hace unos días ha llegado un enviado de las Islas del Sur._

_El nombre de ese enviado era Hans,uno de los hijos del rey de las Islas del Sur que había venido a Arendelle para firmar la paz con el reino. El padre de Anna había organizado un baile para recibirlo. Anna había bailado algunas canciones con él y le había parecido muy galante pero ella solo amaba a Kristoff._

_-¿Qué crees?¿Que me voy a casar con él?-dijo Anna,riéndose.-Yo solo te quiero a ti,Kristoff. Si Hans le quiere pedir matrimonio a alguien que se lo pida a Elsa. Ella es la heredera al fin y al cabo aunque no creo que se deje convencer._

_Kristoff sonrió y esa vez fue él quien inició el beso. Anna podría pasarse así horas. Sabía que Kristoff era el amor de su vida y nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando estaba con él._

Anna sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Aquel día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida,justo antes de que todo estallara. Ahora su vida estaba vacía,atada a un hombre al que odiaba y seguramente el hombre que amaba de verdad la odiaba a ella. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación,esperando que Kristoff estuviese a salvo y esa pesadilla terminase algún día.

* * *

Killian miró por la baranda. Ya había caído la noche y llevaban todo el día navegando pero el pirata no había estado más nervioso en su vida. Estaba ansioso por ver a Emma. Por fin llegaron al pueblo pero enseguida vio que algo no estaba bien.

-Si te asomas más te vas a caer-le dijo Davy Jones que se había acercado a él.

-¿No te parece que esto está muy tranquilo?Todavía es pronto pero no hay ni una luz encendida.

-Es cierto-concedió Davy Jones.-Además acabo de ver a alguien moviéndose entre los arbustos. Esto es una trampa.

-Pero Emma está ahí-dijo Killian.-Tenemos que rescatarla.

Entonces una voz los llamó desde los árboles. Era un chico vestido con ropa de campesino:

-¿Están buscando a la reina Elsa y a su amiga?

-Sí,¿están aquí?-preguntó Killian.

-No,escaparon esta mañana de los soldados. Se fueron hacia la cumbre de la montaña.

-¿Se puede llegar por el río?

-Sí,todo recto,no tiene pérdida-les indicó el chico.-Buena suerte.

De repente los soldados aparecieron por todas partes. Llevaban arcos y dispararon varias veces.

-Cobardes-dijo Davy Jones.-Ninguno se atreve a subir al barco.

Una de las flechas se clavó en el mástil y varias en el casco pero El Holandés Errante era muy veloz y pronto los perdieron de vista. Killian miró la montaña. El río seguía hasta la cumbre nevada.

-Ese sitio tiene que ser frío de narices-dijo Davy Jones.

A Killian no le importaba. Con tal de volver a ver a Emma iría al mismo polo sur si hiciese falta.


End file.
